Internal Affair
by TheDreamyOne
Summary: CoAuthored by Gypsy. Donovan sends his team in to expose a dirty cop. Unexpected threats develop, endangering the most important woman in his life.
1. Default Chapter

Title:  Internal Affair

Author:  The DreamyOne and Gypsy

Rating:  PG-13 – some swearing, violence and sexual content

Summary:  Co-Authored by Gypsy. Donovan sends his team in to expose a dirty cop.  Unexpected dangers develop endangering the two most important women in his life.

Disclaimer:  UC Undercover belong to Shane Salerno, NBC, etc.  We claim no rights to them; we're only using them for our own amusement.  All original characters belong to us.  Don't sue.  You'd only get my mortgage, car payments, movie collection (okay, I'd miss those) and our clones (who only listen to us).

**Author's Note**:  This is a sequel to 'A Shock to the System', 'Another Shock', 'Cruel Misunderstandings', and 'UC Vacation Undercover'.  If you haven't read them and would like further insight into these characters, you can find them under my profile at http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=154477

**Please read and review!  **

Understanding the life of an undercover agent and actually having to live with that life are two totally separate issues.  Up until he met her, it was never a problem.  Now being away from her was like living in a hell on earth.  The sky always seemed tinged with darkness, the flowers carried no fragrance and the birds always sang off key.  Had she really changed is life _that much?  _

Sighing loudly, he picked up the morning reports that Cody dutifully downloaded for him each day and he began reading the progress of his two undercover agents.  

Officer Pete Brunell was involved in the shooting death of an apparent suspect fleeing the scene of a drug bust.  Officer claims suspect showed hostile intentions and wielded a switchblade.  Statement backed up by Brunell's partner, Officer Jace Parker.

IAD investigating.  Officer assigned to case:  Detective Brenna McKendry.  

His agents had been under now for nearly two months.  He wasn't about to forget the day the case was dropped into their laps.  The Police Commissioner of Peoria, Ira Ebhart needed help with a cop rumored to have his fingers into everything from drugs to hookers to illegal gun running.  It just so happened that the Commissioner was a good friend of the Justice Department Director Deirdre Burkholtz.  

When asked why his own Internal Affairs Division could not handle the case, the Commissioner admitted that there were suspicions that the head of the IAD was also in Brunell's pocket.  

They would need to get someone close to Brunell and it just so happened that Brunell was in need of a new partner.  It seems his had died mysteriously -- with a bullet to the back of the head.  Execution style.

Of course, Jake was the natural choice to send in as Brunell's new partner.  His profile read Officer Jace Parker, 30 years old, married with a child on the way.  Excellent arrest record, with a couple IAD investigations into alleged police brutality.  All charges were cleared.

When Burkholtz and Ebhart announced whom they wanted to go in as Internal Affairs agent, Frank had come close to letting his emotions get the better of him.  He had assumed it would be Alex, who was his only other UC agent.  Unfortunately, that was not possible because Alex had a history with Brunell, having dated him for a brief period two years prior.  When Ebhart insisted he wanted Shay to go in, Frank was floored and more than a little angry.  Especially when they questioned his ethics.

He could not argue the fact that he was married to one of his agents, but their relationship had never gotten in the way of their work.  As a matter of fact, it may very well have led them to work closer as a team.  Sometimes more than not, they anticipated the needs of the other without so much as a word from that person.  

When he explained that Agent Shay Donovan was a psychological profiler and _not an undercover agent, Deirdre insisted that Shay was the best qualified.  Her background in psychology as well as her experience profiling would serve better in investigating Brunell and his associates. Therefore, she saw little need to bring in an agent outside of Donovan's SOG.   _

Taking the case to the team and laying it on the table, it was not surprising they all reacted in a negative way.  Jake, because he did not want the woman who was like a sister to him to put herself in more danger than she already did on a day-to-day basis.  Cody, because although he would never admit it, liked having Shay as his partner.  Alex, because she was the UC, she did not like taking the back seat for anything.  She understood her previous link with Brunell kept her from going under as the IA agent, but that did not mean she had to like it.  That coupled with the fact that she would have to work closely as Cody's sidekick.

Shay shared Frank's feelings on the subject.  She had done her UC stint with the DEA and that part of her life was over.  If she were on her own, she may not have hesitated to jump in, but she was a wife and mother now.  Her family was the most important thing in her life.

Those arguments would not hold water with the JD Director, however, and Shay Donovan was now Detective Brenna McKendry of the Peoria PD Internal Affairs Division, much to Frank's chagrin. 

--

The cell phone in the jacket that hung on the back of his chair rang, causing Frank to jump slightly.  He reached behind him and dug the phone out of the pocket.

"Donovan."

"Donovan," the voice at the other end repeated.

Frank sighed with relief every time he heard her voice.  "Hey, Baby."  He leaned back in the chair to relax while he took a moment to enjoy the sound of her voice.  "I miss you."

"Tell me about it, Tiger.  I don't think I've slept the night through since we've been apart.  I know we're in the same city, but not being able to see you is killing me."  

Shay paused long enough for Frank to let her words and tone of voice sink in.  She had been away from him and the children for too long.  He could hear the loneliness in her voice.  He knew the children missed her.  Little Jake toddled around the rented house each day searching for his mother, while five-month-old Ariel refused to be anything less than fussy without her mother to tuck her in each night.  Shay's father, Thomas, did his best, but when a child wants their mother, there is no substitute good enough.

"The kids miss you," he said softly.  He almost wished he had not said anything because he heard the catch in her breath.  However, not to discuss their children would be far worse.

"I hope this is over soon, Baby.  Unfortunately I haven't uncovered anything that would connect Captain Edward George to Officer Pete Brunell."

"So you've reviewed all the cases IAD had on Brunell?"

"Yes.  Excessive force cases.  And each one had a different team investigating.  No formal charges were ever brought up."

"Have you seen Jake?"

"Not yet.  I will today.  I need to take his statement regarding the shooting death of that suspect during yesterday's drug bust," she explained.

He nodded at the phone absently.  "I read the report this morning.  You'll have to play it on the down-low, no one can suspect you know each other."

"Don't worry, they won't.  I haven't made contact with either him or Frankie since we've been in Peoria.  My existence has been rather limited," she laughed half-heartedly.

"Well, buck up, Ashling.  I've been told you're getting a new partner tomorrow."  Frank grinned sheepishly.  

"Ah man...I don't need no stinking partner," Shay whined in her best fake Mexican accent.  

"Ebhart thought you without a partner seemed a bit obvious, and it so happens than an extremely experienced IA Detective has just transferred to the PPD."

"Well, yippee for me," she replied sarcastically.  "I better get going.  I have to be down at the station in an hour to interview Parker."  Shay frowned and bit back the tears that threatened.  She really missed her husband and children and talking to him was the only respite she had to the situation.  The last thing she wanted to do was end the call.  "I count the moments until we're back together, beloved."

"As do I, my darling Ashling.  As do I.  I love you.  Be safe."

"Promise.  Love you..."  

Frank pushed the end button and dropped the phone back into his jacket pocket.  Yes, this was hell on Earth.  

************

To be continued...


	2. Jace's Interview

A/N:  Don't stone me...no Frank in this chapter.  Just Jake/Jace and Shay/Brenna.  More Frank soon...promise.  ~wink~

************

Taking a deep breath before she stepped out of her red 2002 Toyota Celica, Shay took on the persona of Brenna McKendry.  She smoothed her dusk blue suit dress and checked her strawberry blonde hair in the window.  Another deep breath and she turned and walked to the steps of the Peoria Police Department - 6th Precinct.  The high heels of her shoes clacked noisily as she ascended the steps and entered the large building that had housed a train station back in 1955.  

She approached the desk of the Duty Sergeant, who looked up at her with annoyance.  "Yes?"

Brenna cast the disturbing man a stern glance.  Overweight, glasses slid low on his nose, and oily grey hair, she had the feeling this man saw little action nowadays.  "I have a meeting with your Captain, Sergeant.  Detective Brenna McKendry."  

Sergeant Devers checked the appointment schedule and found her easily.  IAD.  He frowned and looked up at the woman.  "Take the stairs to the third floor.  His office is at the end of the hall."

"Thank you, Sergeant," she bit out and headed toward the stairs.  She had seen the letters IAD scrawled next to her name in large bold red letters.  Inwardly she did not envy any of the IA agents this job.  It was a lonely existence.  

Reaching the third floor, she strolled confidently down the long corridor toward the Captain's office.  Halfway down the hall, three officers stood talking and laughing with each other.  She picked out "Jace" easily and standing next to him was Brunell.  She had no idea who the third officer was.  

Seeing movement further down the hall, Jake cast a glance in that direction and saw Brenna moving fluidly down the hallway toward them.  He made no hint of recognition when their eyes met; nor did she.  He laughed along with the other two officers when Brunell whistled at the beautiful woman.

The woman who sashayed closer to the group of men captivated Brunell.  The dusky blue knee-length dress she wore brought out the stunning blue of her eyes and he found himself wanting to stop her and undo the French twist she wore her strawberry blonde hair in.  

Brenna gave the three a cursory uncaring glance as she made her way past them.  She wrapped her knuckles firmly on the Captain's door and waited for his acknowledgement to enter.  

"Captain Steiger?  I'm Detective..." she began.

"Yes, Detective McKendry.  Pleased to meet you," he stood and walked around his desk to extend a hand.

Brenna smiled as she shook his hand firmly.  He seemed young for a Captain, perhaps in his mid to late thirties.  Neatly trimmed rich brown hair, clean-shaven and decidedly crisp looking in his uniform, Brenna found him to be a very attractive man.  She almost sighed thinking he did not hold a candle to her husband and quickly pushed the thought aside.  She could not handle such distractions at this time.

"Sir, would it be too much of an inconvenience if I interviewed Officer Parker here in your office?" She asked quickly, setting the tone for the businesslike manner in which she had to conduct her interview.  _Like a robot without feelings, she thought to herself.  Funny, her husband had been described in that way on many occasions._

"No inconvenience at all, Detective.  If you'll excuse me, I'll go find Parker." 

After the Captain had gone, Brenna set her files on the front side of his desk and took up a chair there.  Giving the interviewee the chair of power behind the desk gave them a false sense of power and security and often times lead them to slip up in their statements.

She stood when she heard the door open and Captain Steiger entered the room followed by Officer Parker.  

"Is there anything you need, Detective?" Steiger asked, his hand resting on the door handle to leave the room.

"No.  Thank you, Captain."   She held her hand out to Parker.  "Detective Brenna McKendry."  She watched as Parker contemplated her outstretched hand before grasping it firmly and giving it a tug before releasing it sharply.

Resuming her seat in front of the desk, she indicated that he should take the seat behind the desk.  "Now, Officer Parker, tell me what happened with Officer Brunell on the night in question."

Leaning back in the chair, Jace smiled warily.  "We stopped off for burritos at Donotelli's around 8pm."

Brenna looked up from her notes with a look of irritation.  "Officer Parker, don't waste my time.  Tell me what happened that led to the death of the suspect during the drug bust."

"It's all in the report," he insisted with annoyance.  He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk.  "The guy pulled a knife.  In the darkness, all you could see was a glint of metal.  It could have been a gun.  Pete shot him.  End of story."

Brenna stared blankly at Jace.  "Somehow I doubt that, Officer Parker.  Please elaborate."

Jace sighed his displeasure.  "When I left the building and went around back, I saw the man draw on Pete.  I yelled for him to look out, but by that time Pete had already drawn his weapon and fired."

Brenna tapped her notepad with the end of her pen while she watched Jace's facial expressions and listened to the loyalty that dripped from his voice.  "Witnesses say the man wasn't even in the house.  He lived down the block and was cutting through the yard to save time.  He did it on a nightly basis."  She waited for his reaction but he gave none.  He just stared back at her with dark unfeeling eyes.  "They also say they watched Officer Brunell place that knife in the victims hand AFTER he was gunned down."

"That's a lie," Jace growled.  "I was there!  Look, who are you IAD types gonna believe?  Me or the people that live in that place?"  

By "that place" he meant "Drug Alley".  That is what the force had affectionately termed that section of down.  Drugs and whores passed through there on a regular basis.  It was a business all unto itself.  And it was Brunell's sector.  

After interviewing dozens of people on the force and dissecting Brunell's records, Brenna had learned he had spent the better part of his career working that section.  Oh, his record spoke for itself.  He had a successful arrest record and convictions that followed.  Broke up several drug and prostitute rings, but to what end?  That section of town was still as dirty as it was when Brunell joined the PPD.

"Thank you for your time, Officer Parker.  You'll need to come down to IAD next week to answer a few more questions."  No reaction.  "I'm under obligation to tell you that should you wish to consult a lawyer and bring one with you, please do so."

Closing her notebook, she stood quickly and left him to stew in his juices.  She wasn't at all surprised to see Brunell waiting in the hallway and smiled sweetly at him as she passed.

************

To be continued...


	3. Colleen ParkerFrankie Shaw

************

Jake sat in the patrol car while Pete questioned one of his many informants.  This time it was Cherry, and Jake had a feeling "questioning" her was the last thing that was going on.  Cherry was a five foot nothing buxom brunette with lips so sensual, she could get a man hard just from her smile.

While he waited he went over the interview Jace had earlier with Detective McKendry.  Even in the privacy of the captain's office, neither had indicated that they shared a background.  There was nothing between them except the uneasiness between an accused officer and IA agent.  

He had surprised himself at the amount of animosity he felt toward her.  In the back of his mind he kept reign on the feelings that he had for her, only letting show those feelings that Jace would exude.  He came close to hating Brenna McKendry, in the sense that she threatened his partner's status with the department.

Now, deliberately dropping the UC persona, he hated himself for his feelings.  He was sent under to trap Brunell within the web of deceit he created, but instead he found himself actually liking the man.  It was Sonny and Quito all over again.  He was losing Jake Shaw to Jace Parker.  He prayed the end of this assignment would come soon, before he sank even deeper.

His only departure from this UC stint was going home to his wife.  He was still unsure how Frankie had convinced Donovan that she would be the right choice to go under as his wife.  Alex was perfectly capable of handling the job.  Not that he was complaining.  He had not been looking forward to being separated from Frankie for any length of time.  He might have found himself having trouble keeping his mind focused on the task at hand knowing his wife, now eight months pregnant, could go into labor when he was no where to be found.

As if on cue, his cell phone rang.  "Parker."

"Hello M'Lover."  The Irish accent threw him for all of two seconds.

"Hello baby.  You OK?"

"Oh, I'm right as the rain.  How's me husband doin', that's the question."

Jake had to cover a laugh.  Since she'd convinced Frank to let her play the part of Colleen Parker, Frankie had perfected a true to life Irish accent. She even kept it up while in the privacy of their newly bought house.

"He's had better days beloved."

"Oh dear.  Well, who do I need to deal with then, hm?  Can't have me husband being in a fit when he gets home."

"I'll be fine Colleen.  You sure that you're doing OK?  No pains or anything?"

"I'm having a baby, Jace, no' runnin' the bleedin' Boston Marathon.  Tho' I think I'd rather be doin' tha' instead," she chuckled softly.  "What time do ye think ye'll be home t'night?"

"Depends."

"On wha'?

"What's for dinner?"

"Oh, I'd say something filling," her voice took on a huskier tone.  The Irish accent just sent Jake spiraling into the depths of arousal hell. "With a sweet dessert afterwards.  Failing that, I happened to make up a batch of stew."  Colleen laughed sweetly as Jake grumbled about teases.

"Then, I'll be home as soon as my shift is over."

"Jace? When do I get to meet your new partner?"

Jake froze for a moment.  Did he want to risk letting Brunell into his home, near his wife?

"Jace?"  Her voice grew more insistent.  It seemed that along with the Irish accent she'd perfected, 'Colleen' perfected the fabled Irish Temper to match.

"If it's alright, I'll ask him over lunch when he'd like to come to dinner. I'll let you know, OK baby?"

"That'd be fine M'Lover.  Be Safe and come home soon."

Jake said his 'love you's' and hung up the phone.  Jake let go of his troubled thoughts as he noticed Brunell exit Cherry's apartment and head his way.  "Find out what you needed to know?" he asked as Brunell slid in behind the wheel of the patrol car.

"Almost," he smirked.  "Let's grab a bite to eat, huh?  And you can fill me in on your meeting with that gorgeous IA detective."

Jace nodded and scowled.  "She's a cold bitch," he commented, staring out the window.  

"Looked pretty hot to me," he replied.  "I meet with her tomorrow and I need to know what cards they're holding."  

Jace nodded but did not answer right away.  The car stopped in front of a local diner and Pete called in a Code 7 - out to lunch.   Inside, they found a quiet corner booth and ordered the special - open-faced roast beef.  

"What do they know?" Pete asked again as the waitress sauntered away from the table after pouring two cups of coffee.

"She said they have witnesses that saw you plant the knife."

"Goddammit," he cussed lowly.  "And the bitch believes that?  How could she take the word of the scum that lives in that area against two well-decorated cops?"

"Exactly the point I made."  Jace grimaced.  "IAD...nothing but a bunch of candy-asses looking for a quick promotion.  She wants to nail your ass, Pete."

"I'll nail her ass first," he threatened.  

The hackles rose on Jace's neck.  Pete was not making an idle threat.  "What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing at the moment.  I need to feel her out first...literally."  

"Well, before I forget...can you make it to dinner tomorrow night?  Colleen is anxious to meet my partner."

"Sounds good, buddy.  What time?"

Jake/Jace kept up the easy banter with his partner, but he had not missed the implied insinuation of the statement that Brunell made about Shay.  He silently warred with himself over her welfare.  No matter how he felt about Brunell himself, he would make sure Frank knew of Brunell's implied threat.  That much he was sure of.

************

The phone ringing at 3a.m. woke him from a light sleep.  Ariel continued to fuss and it took him a good two hours to rock and lull her to sleep.  He had finally crawled into bed around midnight.  Three hours sleep.  Sure.  No problem.

"This had better be good," he growled into the phone.  

"Well it's no picnic for me either," Cody growled back. 

Frank let out an exasperated breath.  Cody had lost his humor weeks ago.  Frank decided maybe having a significant other was the worse thing that could have happened to Cody.  He was having a hard time dealing with his separation from Katie.  _Who you kiddin', Donovan?  You're not exactly at your best either._

"Jake just checked in and was hoping to talk to you.  He said to tell you that Brunell made a remark about Shay...something about her ass," he said sleepily.

"WHAT?"

"Dammit...I mean, nailing her ass; like he's going to go after her if she makes things ugly for him," Cody explained.

Frank nodded silently.  That did not come as a big surprise.  He had already had the talk with Shay about that scenario.  "Okay, Cody.  Message received; loud and clear."

"See you in a few hours," Cody replied with a yawn.

Frank hung up the phone and moved over to the window seat.  He gazed up at the stars and wondered if Shay was sleeping, or if she, too, was watching the stars light the night sky.  

He sighed and rested his forehead on the pane of glass.  What a mess.  If he could get paid by the worry, he would be a rich man.  Not only did he have his wife to worry about, but there was Jake...and Frankie, too.  He still was not quite sure why he had agreed to let her go UC with Jake.  Temporary insanity was the likely reason.  

_Standing at the bottom of the staircase to Donovan's office, Frankie frowned in irritation.  Six months pregnant and, although thankful the weight she gained was all baby and was only about twenty pounds, she still hated waddling up stairs._

_Hearing someone approaching the door, Frank looked up from the endless pile of paperwork he waded through.  "Hello, Frankie.  To what do I owe this honor?"  He stood and held out a chair for her while also holding back a chuckle as she ungracefully eased herself into it._

_She looked up at him thoughtfully.  This was going to be a hard sell, but she was adamant she would have her way.  "Jake tells me you're sending him undercover," she began._

_Frank raised an eyebrow as he observed her.  "Yes."_

_"Who's going in with him?"_

_"Not exactly **with him, but...Shay."**_

_Frankie could read what little feelings he let through his tough facade.  Donovan was scared.  Not as an agent or the head of a UC unit, but as a husband.  Jake was going in as the would-be friend and confidant.  Shay was going in as the enemy._

_Frankie nodded slowly, thoughtfully.  "If I may make a suggestion?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Send me in."_

_Frank laughed insensitively.  Was she out of her mind?  "Even if I **wanted to send a six month pregnant civilian in undercover, it's not my choice.  Director Burkholtz and the PPD Commissioner will only accept Shay as the IA detective."**_

_Frank's laughter did not sit well with Frankie, but she let it slide.  To rile his anger with her own would defeat her purpose.  "Let me ask you...sending Jake in married to?...oh...Alex? Cody?" She paused her sarcastic spiel long enough to smile at Frank's irritated grimace.   "And...oh, back home sits his **real wife.  Distraction.  Oh.  She's pregnant.  Bigger distraction.  Hey...here's a plus--you need him to appear desperate for money?  Desperate enough to bend the laws he swore to uphold?  What kind of financial strain would a pregnant, out-of-work wife put on a man's financial situation?"**_

_Frank sat, quietly listening, while Frankie went through her list of reasons why she should go UC with Jake.  He did not know why he was listening or even letting her waste her time, but he found himself agreeing with some of her points.  A wife with a baby on the way **would put a strain on a cop's finances.**_

_Distraction.  There could be none.  It was not only Jake he had to worry about, but also Shay.  One slip, just the slightest, and Jake could put her life in danger.  Not a chance he was willing to take._

_Frankie was Jake's anchor; that much was easy to see.  She had worked a calming sort of spell over his unpredictable nature.  Yes, he was much more deliberate and focused in his work since they had gotten together._

_He remembered well the anxious moments he went through during Shay's pregnancy with Ariel.  There was the close call she had early on when the doctors feared she would not be able to carry her full-term.  Spotting during the fourth month started the scare and Shay was put under strict guidelines of physical activities.  With the care and pampering she received from the entire team, he included, she made it to full-term and Ariel was born a healthy, happy little Donovan._

_He almost laughed remembering how he would panic or run to Shay's side with every little moan or groan.  He nearly fell out of his chair the first time she squealed.  He tripped his way down the stairs to happily discover that she had felt his baby kick for the first time.  He had waited patiently for the next kick and when he felt the bump to Shay's stomach, he laughed like a little boy, who had received his most prized wish, until he thought he might cry._

_"Hellloooo!" Frankie called, waiving her hand in front of his face.  "Earth to Donovan."_

_"Sorry," he said sheepishly.  "You have made some valid points, Frankie, but it's still not worth putting you at risk," he reasoned._

_"Look - I'm going to be housebound, basically.  Unless you bring the fight to me, I'll be nothing more than window dressing.  I can handle this, Frank.  And I can help my husband," she pleaded her case calmly.  "And it will help me, too, during this part of my pregnancy **not to wonder if he's made it home safely every night."**_

_He read the determination in her eyes.  He knew Frankie well enough to know she would not put herself and her unborn child in this situation if she was not confident she could handle it.  Maybe he was a fool for this, but, "I'll have to clear it with Burkholtz," he sighed, resigning himself to his decision._

_"Thank you, Frank.  You saved me from having to hold your head in the toilet; or worse yet, start crying like a pregnant woman." Frankie grinned._

_Frank shook his head and chuckled.  "Go down and meet with Shay to work out your profile."_

************

To be continued...


	4. Along Comes a Partner

************

Yawning tiredly, Shay sat at her assigned desk in the IA office going over Jace Parker's statement.  Her nightly ritual was still intact; she barely slept.  It escaped her how even after two months she still reached for Frank in her sleep and woke immediately when she could not wrap her arms around him or curl up into his embrace.  Once awake, there was no getting back to sleep.  

Because a daily routine of Captain George asking her out to dinner had been established for the past month, Shay never looked up when he approached her desk.  "Tired. Not in the Mood.  The answer is still no."

"That's all well and good, Detective.  I'd like you to meet your new partner, Lieutenant Mike Richards," George bit out.  

Shay groaned audibly and looked up into a pair of dark chocolate eyes that sent her pulse racing and her head swimming.  She blinked slowly as if trying to clear her vision. 

"He out ranks you, Detective, so he's senior partner.  Fill him in on your case and get to work," he ordered before leaving the two alone to get acquainted.

"Brenna McKendry," she said, holding out her hand.  When he folded her hand into his, the current of electricity she felt almost caused her to jump out of her skin.  

"A pleasure, I'm sure," he said with a smirk.  "Mind if we discuss the case over breakfast?"

"Not at all," she replied, getting to her feet and gathering the files.  She shoved them into her briefcase and followed him out of the office.

--

"So the nature of this case is to prove Officer Brunell planted the knife on the victim?"  Mike asked as he took a bite of his blueberry bagel smothered with cream cheese.

"Basically, yes.  We have five neighbors willing to testify that the knife was planted on the man and he was merely using the back yard of the residence to cut through to his own property.  He had nothing to do with the drug ring.  There is also the matter of Officer Parker's deceit.  That will need to be dealt with as well."

"Have you interviewed Brunell yet?" 

"No.  We have a meeting scheduled with him at 11a.m.  He's off duty today and requested the meeting take place at the park near his home.  Do you have any objections to that?"  She studied him while she waited for his answer.  He was extremely handsome, with rich black hair and superbly chiseled facial features.  My God!  The man was perfection.

"It's unusual, but I see no problem with it," he answered quietly.

************

Sitting at a community chess table in the park across from the two IA agents, Brunell regarded them stoically.  The man, Lt. Richards, was not with the lady detective yesterday when she interviewed Parker.  There seemed to be uneasiness between them and being newly formed partners might explain that feeling.

His gaze slid to the woman, whom he noticed glanced to and away from her partner quickly.  Well, her obvious trouble adjusting to her new partner was of little concern to him.  He just wanted this to be over, and in his favor.

He knew a way to get to the lady detective - a way that would make her mold to his wants and needs; a way that would make her a willing partner in his schemes.  She was a lonely woman and sexually frustrated.  He could smell it on her.  _Yes -- one good fuck and the bitch will be mine.  _

He smiled inwardly as she repeated her question.  Being somewhat of a ladies man, Pete had no doubt he could get the pretty lady into his bed.  Jace had been wrong about one thing.  She was not cold.  He could see the pent-up passion that hid behind those icy blue eyes.

"No, Detective, I did not plant that knife.  I assure you, the man went for a weapon.  I saw the flash of metal just as my partner shouted a warning."

Mike stared blankly at the officer.  He read through the smug exterior as Brunell examined Detective McKendry.  He saw the predatory look in his eyes as well as if the officer had the words "I'm gonna take her" tattooed across his forehead.

"How would you explain the witnesses willing to testify that you _did plant the knife?" McKendry asked coldly._

"Oh, I don't know," he answered sarcastically.  "Could it be that I arrested half their families over the past few years?!"

Brenna jotted down a few notes before asking, "And did you at any time ask Officer Parker to confirm that the suspect had a weapon on him?"

"No, Ma'am.  My partner witnessed everything.  There was no need to _ASK him to do anything."_

"Thank you, Officer Brunell.  Lt. Richards, do you have anything further?" Brenna asked, glancing at her partner.

Mike shook his head and extended a hand to Brunell.  "We'll be in touch."

Brunell shook his hand and then reached for Brenna's.  He made note of how she gave no acknowledgement as he stroked the back of her hand softly with his thumb.

************

Brenna slid into the passenger side of Mike's black Chevy Silverado and sat silently while he pulled the vehicle into traffic.  She watched him as he weaved in and out of traffic, taking alleys and side streets all the while watching the traffic behind them in the rearview mirror as if to make sure they weren't being followed.  He pulled into the driveway of a two-story house and eased the truck into the garage.  He clicked the remote and the garage door closed slowly.  

It was only when the overhead door closed that he jumped out of the vehicle and made his way around to open the door for her.  He reached out and grasped her by the waist and helped her from the large truck.  

Moaning with pleasure as her body slid along his, she took delight when he crushed her firmly to his chest as he wrapped her within his embrace.  "Is it really you, Tiger?" she half cried, half moaned just before their lips met in a demanding, heated kiss.

After a long moment, Frank broke the kiss to look upon her face and the changes she had made to her appearance.  "I miss the honey shade of your hair," he murmured as he dropped tiny kisses over her entire face.  

"Is that all you miss," she asked, laughing softly.  

In reply, he swept her into his arms and carried her into the house.  She twined her arms around his neck as he carried her up the stairs and into the room he was using as his own.

"Where are the children?" she asked, the urge to see them overwhelming.

"I told your father to take them to the park.  It would be harder for them to see you and not understand why you couldn't stay," he explained.  His heart ached for her as he watched a tear slide down her cheek.  He sat her gently on the bed and knelt in front of her.  "Maybe bringing you here was a bad idea altogether."

"Maybe it was.  I yearn to see my children...to hear their laughter and watch their little faces light up with each new discovery they make.  Ariel's so young..."  Shay trailed.  She touched a gentle hand to Frank's cheek. 

Frank covered her hand with his and gently removed it from his cheek and kissed her palm.  "I couldn't bear another day without your touch," he admitted. He laid his head in her lap and sighed longingly as she ran her fingers through his hair.  

She lifted his head and smiled lovingly into his eyes.  "You surprised me today, Tiger.  You were the last person I expected to see, but words can not express how happy I am that I'm here with you now."

"Then no more words, darling Ashling," he whispered, his lips feather light against hers.  "Let us show each other our feelings instead."

Shay felt near giddy at the thought of touching her husband intimately and being once again touched by him.  It had been so long.  As if possessing a mind of their own, her lips captured his hungrily, her tongue sliding past his soft lips to touch and stroke his tongue sensually.  

He moaned deeply within the kiss, delighting with each touch and caress of their lips and tongues.  He felt Shay's hands trail from his shoulders to the buttons of his shirt.  Each button presented its own obstacle that she overcame deftly as their passionate kisses stoked the flames of desire that burned brightly within each of them.

Frank undressed her slowly, first unbuttoning the cream colored silk blouse she wore.  He draped it carefully over a nearby chair before urging her to stand and helped her remove her tan slacks.  

He took a moment just to take in her beauty as she stood before him clad only in her eggshell bra and panties.  He lifted his hands to her hair and removed the pins that held her hair in the twist to let it fall free past her shoulders.  A vision, his Ashling was, and never had he realized just how long two months had seemed as his gaze took in her loveliness.  

He quickly shed what remained of his clothing and gathered her into his embrace.  Passionate and demanding, his lips captured hers in a hungry kiss as he eased her down to the bed and all was forgotten, even if just for a couple hours, except their love for each other and the pleasure they would bring to their union. 

************

To be continued...


	5. Pillow Talk

************

Safe within the circle of Frank's arms for the first time in weeks, Shay did not want the moment to end.  Still, there was the case to get back to and they were expected back at the office to report to the Captain.  Regretfully she sighed as she pushed out of his arms and moved to leave the bed.

"Uh...no," Frank said and pulled her back into this arms.

"Tiger, we can't stay here all day, as much as I'd like to."  She propped herself up on an elbow to see his face clearly.

"Mmm...I know, I know."  He kissed her lightly on the tip of the nose.  "There's the little matter of Jake's report we need to discuss."  He sat up and brought her with him, placing her across his lap.

"I'm listening.  Although, there's a certain part of your anatomy that's pressing against my thigh, making it difficult to think."

He chuckled and leisurely ran his hands from her shoulders down and over her breasts, pausing to knead them softly.  He finally rested his hands at her waist, his thumb drawing delicate circles on her soft flesh.  He held her firmly against him and was amazed at the power she had over him.  That he wanted her again after just making love did not surprise him all that much.  She had always had that affect on him.  There were nights when they made love endlessly.  When he thought he could not possibly have the strength to love her again, she would touch him or her breath would fan his heated skin and he would be once again lost in his desire for her.  

Shay licked her bottom lip when his hands trailed over her.  Already the ache at her core was throbbing incessantly.  But they had already been gone too long.  "So, what did Jake have to say?" she asked, not really caring about anything at that moment but the touch of his hands on her skin.  

He really did not want to talk, just touch and feel, but he slowly turned serious.  "Jake called in last night.  Brunell made what could just be an idle threat.  But, Ash...I saw the way he was looking at you today.  He wants you."

"Frank, you're jealous," she accused.  She had seen Brunell scrutinizing her, but felt it was more to gauge what her position was on his case.

He arched an eyebrow at her, letting her know just how ridiculous her statement was.  "Shay, we discussed this.  You know there's a possibility of retaliation."

She nodded.  "Retaliation, Frank.  Not, 'hey baby, let's bone'."

He took her by the shoulders and gave her a gentle shake.  "This is serious."

She pushed his hands away and crawled for the edge of the bed.  "Like I don't know that?  Sweet Jesus, Frank! I'm not an idiot."  She reached the edge of the bed when she felt his fingers circle her ankle.

He tugged her back onto the bed and rolled her over to face him as he lay atop her.  "I'm just asking you to be careful," he whispered.

Their faces were so close; she could feel his breath fan her cheeks.  In his eyes she read the concern and fear for her safety.  Even as partners, he would not be able to watch her 24/7 and it was tearing him apart.  

"I know, Frank.  I'm sorry," she whispered in return before his lips descended to hers.

He pulled away suddenly.  "We should go."  He kissed her.

"Yes."  She kissed him.

"This is us going now," he said, chuckling as he kissed her again and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Uh-huh, we're going," she purred as he joined his body with hers in a perfect union.

************

"That was some lunch," Captain George stated irritably as Mike and Brenna returned to the office.

"Had a flat tire," Mike replied effortlessly as he seated himself at his desk.

"Oh, is that so?" he asked Brenna sarcastically.

"Yes, sir.  Real flat," she replied, looking straight into the Captain's eyes.

"Tell me about the Brunell case," he demanded, his irritation clear.

"It's his and his partner's word against the witnesses.  It's your call, Sir," Mike replied.

Brenna shuffled through the downloaded reports that came through on her laptop while she and Mike had been out of the office.  "Sir, before you make a decision, there are a few more things I would like to check out."

"Very well, Detective McKendry.  I will wait on your report before making a decision."

After the Captain left the room, Mike shot her a questioning glance.  "Financial reports finally came through.  I had to go through a few...um..._cod-ed_ channels to get some of this information.  We're going to need some time to sort through it."

Mike caught the floppy disk she tossed to him and shoved it into the drive on his laptop.  "What the..."

Brenna nodded.  "Two mortgages.  Both under his ex-wives names.  And we aren't talking middle-class here, Lt. We're in the mansion prices."

"Not to mention vehicles," Mike commented tapping his lower lip with two fingers.  "He drives a classic Corvette Stingray...his ex-wives both drive brand new Mercedes."

"And look at these alimony and child support figures.  No way he can make this on his salary."  Brenna looked up just as someone approached their desk.  Detective Alisha Kent.  _Well, that didn't take long._

"Hey, Bren.  Ya gonna introduce your partner to the rest of us deprived souls?" she joked.  

Brenna inwardly seethed.  Alisha did not even have the courtesy to look at her when she spoke.  Instead she blatantly gave Mike the once-over, and Brenna easily read the attraction Alisha felt for Mike.

"Of course.  Lt. Mike Richards...Detective Alisha Kent."  Brenna forced herself to turn back to the reports she had been reading while Alisha made her move with Mike. 

"Well, Mike...I hope you don't mind...we're pretty informal here."

"Not at all, Alisha," Mike smiled charmingly.  

"Good.  A few of us are going for drinks later at O'Malley's.  Would you care to join us?"  As an afterthought she added, "You, too, Brenna."

Brenna looked up at the other woman with cool eyes.  She knew full well the invitation was for Mike only.  "Thank you, no.  I have a lot of work to do."

Mike nodded.  "We've just made some headway in this case and..."

"Oh, Lt., don't let that stop you from getting to know everyone," Brenna said sugar-sweetly.  "I can go through these reports and get you up to speed in the morning."  

Mike knew she was baiting him.  If he did not go, he would create a rift between himself and the others in the department.  If he did go, Brenna would make his life hell.  He was between a rock and a hard place.

"See...nothing to keep you tied to your desk this evening," Alisha interjected.  

Brenna almost gagged at the sound of the purring voice coming from the other woman.  If Mike did not make his decision soon and send the woman on her way, Brenna was sure she would come over the desk and rip the woman to shreds.  That would not help their case one bit.

He cast another look at his partner who smiled sweetly at him.  Oh, he knew that smile. That was the 'I know you have to do it, but I'll hate you anyway' smile.  "Thank you, Alisha.  I look forward to joining you and the others."

After Alisha said her goodbye, Mike opened his mouth to make assurances to his partner.  Brenna put up a hand.  "Forget it," was all she said before burying herself back in the reports.

************

O'Malley's was definitely a cop bar.  More precisely, it was for Brass and IA, who were segregated from the rest of the division.  Brenna had given him directions to the joint and it did not take more than a second for Alisha to sashay to his side once he entered the place.  "Good evening," he said, smiling down into her upturned face.  

He sighed inwardly, hoping this evening ended quickly.  Even if he was looking for companionship, Alisha was not his type.  Shorter than he preferred, she was perhaps five foot five.  Short brown hair, full lips and whiskey brown eyes, she curved in all the right places, and was exceptionally well endowed, but still, she did nothing for him.  

"We've got a table in the corner," she informed him as she led him to the small group of IA agents and introduced him.  

He settled in for an evening of one-upmanship between the men and warding off the advances of Detective Kent, who did little to hide her attraction to him.  More than once he had to remove her hand from his thigh, although he did it in a manner that she did not suspect her touch annoyed him.  He would gently remove her hand from his leg, place it on the table and cover it with his own for a short time.  _Smooth, Richards...real smooth._

Two hours and two beers later he made his leave with Alisha following closely.  She insisted she needed a ride home because she had had a little too much to drink and made it obvious whom she would like to give her a 'ride'.  Uncomfortable, but having no reason to refuse her without raising the suspicions of the other men at the table, he had acquiesced.  Alisha sealed the deal by surprising him with a full-blown kiss to the lips.  He nearly choked when she forced her tongue into his mouth, but fought the urge to push her away and returned the kiss.

"Come on, Detective...let's get you home," he said, his voice dripping with insinuation for good measure.  They left the bar followed by chuckles and catcalls from the other cops.

************

To be continued...


	6. An Interesting Development

************

"I'm tellin' ya...you should have seen the lip-lock Alisha put on your partner," Cahill said, grinning.  "And then he took her home."

Brenna blinked as she stared at the young female detective.  "Tell me you're kidding.  Sweet Jesus...they just met!"  She had to keep this light chitchat.  As his partner, she had no reason to be jealous.  _He took her home!_ screamed the voice of his jealous wife.  _Frank would not do that to me_, she assured herself, trying to calm the voice that screamed in the back of her mind.

"Not kidding, Bren.  Lish was all over him like white on rice.  The man didn't stand a chance."  Cahill giggled and waved as she made her way over to her desk.  

"Sonofabitch," Brenna ground out as she sat down at her desk.

"Oh?" 

She looked up to see Mike sliding down into his chair and their eyes locked.  He read the fury in hers.  He hoped he was hiding the guilt in his.

"Have a nice time last night, Lt.?" she asked nonchalantly.  

He was about to answer when a booming voice yelled through the office, "McKendry! Get your ass in here!"

Mike cast a glance toward the Captain's office and then at Brenna.  "What the hell is that all about?"

She shrugged as she eased herself up out of the chair.  "Guess you're cramping his style.  Hard for him to ask me out with you sitting there."  She heard his irritated hiss as she turned and made her way toward the Captain's office.

"Sir?" she said, peeking her head into the office.

"Come in, come in."  He waited until she stood in front of his desk.  "I just received a call from Jameson's lawyer." 

"Yes, Sir?"

"You interviewed him about the details of that drug bust.  His lawyer said he insists on talking to you again.  And you alone."  

"Alone?  What..."

George looked up at her.  If he was hiding something regarding Brunell, it was undetectable.  Her gut told her this man had nothing to do with Brunell...the fact that Brunell had gotten off without so much as a slap on the hand in the past was just a fluke.  She read concern in his eyes...distrust of the situation...but why, she could not fathom.  

"I don't know what he has to say to you, McKendry, but he insists that no one is with you when you talk.  Richards can go with you, but he will not be allowed in the room."  

Brenna nodded.  "Very well, Sir.  I'll go see Mr. Jameson and find out what this is all about."

"Report back to me immediately."

"Yes, Sir," she replied and left his office.  When she returned to her desk she shut down her laptop and pulled out her briefcase.

"What's going on?" Mike asked, eyeing her suspiciously.  

"The suspect that was arrested during this drug bust insists on speaking to me again.  Alone."

"Like hell," he cursed, following behind her.  

"Whatever.  You can come along, but you can't go into the interrogation room," she stated harshly.

She moved quickly to her car, not waiting to see if he would join her, but was not surprised when he slid into the passenger seat and slammed the door.

  
"Dammit, Shay...what the hell's wrong with you?" he demanded as he stilled her hand on the ignition.

"Nothing...nothing."  She looked sideways at him and decided she would just lay it all out for him.  "I know we're UC, Donovan...but do you _have_ to go to bed with anything in a skirt that moves?"  She hated herself for her thoughts and the hitch in her voice from the sobs she held back.

"What the fu..."  He cupped her chin with his hand and turned her to face him.  "I did _not _sleep with her.  How could you think that?"

She pushed his hand away and turned the key in the ignition.  "I got the report first thing this morning.  How the two of you were all over each other...and one helluva lip-lock you laid on each other."  She pulled out of her parking space and, tires squealing, headed for the garage exit.

"Yes...we kissed.  Yes...I took her home."  He replied.  "She was drunk...I took her home and walked her to her door.  That was it."

She glanced over at him and read clearly his frustration.  Whenever he had been that frustrated with her in the past it was because he had been truthful with her and she had read things into the situation that were not there.  Her jealousy was getting the better of her.

"Mike...Frank...whomever the hell I'm supposed to be talking to..." she began.  She shook her head and smiled wearily.  "Can I help it if I'm married to a man every woman in the world would kill to get her hands on?  It tends to warp the mind...bend perceptions...and let that damned green-eyed monster in a little too easily."

"Hey, babe..."

"Hmmm...?" 

"I feel the same way about my wife," he admitted.  

His smile was bright and warm and she felt her insides melt.  

"Still love me?" he asked playfully.

"'Til the end of time, darlin'." 

"That'll do," he replied as he took her hand and their fingers twined together.

************

Sitting across from Jameson, Brenna took in the sight of the unkempt man in the orange prison issue overalls.  "Your lawyer said you needed to speak to me."

"I have a little bit of information for you.  Something you might find useful in nailing that scumbag Brunell," he spat.

Mike stood impatiently in the small room behind the large mirror of the interrogation room.  The sound had been cut off and Jameson's lawyer stood nearby to make sure his client's privacy was not disturbed.  Mike made as if his ear itched and slid the small receiver in his ear.  Brenna could not hear him, but he could hear her and Jameson.  He was uncomfortable with her being completely alone with Jameson, but the fact he was shackled to the floor eased his mind somewhat.  A guard stood just outside the door, but Jameson refused to talk if anyone was within earshot.  He was afraid for his life.

"I can't make any offers for your freedom, Mr. Jameson," Brenna said.  

"I don't want your offers and I don't want any promises.  What I want is Brunell to go down."

"What's your stake in this," she asked calmly.

"A year ago, Brunell needed a fall guy for his prostitution ring.  He chose my brother."

"Why would your brother go down for Brunell?"  She watched him intently.  He was raw emotion...unstable and ignitable.

"He threatened to have our sister sent away.  Here..." his handcuffed hands slid a piece of paper across the table.  "This is my sister's address.  Her name is Cherry...she'll tell you everything."

Brenna nodded.  "I'll go see your sister.  But you did not answer my question...what's your stake in this?"

"My brother was murdered in prison three weeks after he was put away.  I want Brunell to pay for his death.  Now...I have one more piece of information for you."

"And that is?"

"There were ten kilos of coke in my apartment when the bust went down," he said calmly before yelling for the guard that he was ready to leave.

--

"What did he tell you, Detective?" Captain Steiger questioned as she left the interrogation room.

"Nothing, he was just trying to get a reduced sentence.  He thought I was an easy touch and could play me," she insisted.  "If you'll excuse me, I have another appointment I'm going to be late for."  Without waiting for an answer, she took Mike by the arm and hurried down the hall. 

Neither spoke until they were inside her Celica.  "Ten Kilos, Frank...ten."

"I heard him, Ash.  That's six more than was turned in to the evidence department."

"How much is that worth on the open market? $215,000?  Now we know how he pays for his expenses."

"We need to prove it...catch him with the merchandise." 

Shay nodded.  "I don't think Captain George has anything to do with Brunell, Frank...but to be on the safe side, we won't mention the coke to him.  I need to give him something."

"Give him the sister.  Tell him Jameson wanted to cut a deal and his sister could lead us to his drug connection."

Shay nodded and pulled out her cell phone.

************

To be continued...


	7. Dinner at the Parker's

************

"Come on in, Pete," Jace said cheerfully as he opened the front door of his home.  An exuberant Colleen greeted them before they could get two feet into the room. 

"Hello M'Lover!" She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him deeply.  When she pulled away, she said in her thick accent, "and who might this be?  Could it be the man Jace has spoken so highly of these past weeks?"  

"I don't know about that, ma'am," Brunell said, smiling sheepishly.  He took Colleen's outstretched hand in his and leaned forward to kiss her gently on the cheek.  "Thank you for the dinner invitation.  I have been looking forward to meeting you."

"It's m'pleasure, darlin'. "  Colleen motioned for everyone to settle into the living room and get comfortable.  "Jace, m'love, why don'dun ye pour drinks while I see to dinner?"

Colleen left the men to finish setting the dining room table.  When the food was laid out and placed just so, she surveyed the table and sighed with satisfaction.  The trout baked in white wine and herbs turned out lovely.  Side dishes of braised celery and Kale with cream complemented the dish.  For dessert, she had made a lovely Irish Coffee pudding.  She smiled and called the men to the dinner table.

"What a beautiful table, Mrs. Parker," Pete said sweetly as he seated himself where Colleen indicated.  

Jace sat at the head of the table and Colleen sat to his right.  Pete sat opposite her to Jace's left.  

"Mrs. Parker... if I may offer my congratulations in regards to the baby," Pete said as he took the plate she handed him.

"Why thank ye.  But please, do call me Colleen."  She smiled brightly as the men tucked in to their dinner.  "Do ye have children, Pete?"

He nodded.  "Six.  Four girls and two boys.  They range in ages from two to ten years old.  Unfortunately, I don't get to see too much of them.  Divorced twice," he admitted.

"I'm so sorry," Colleen replied.  "It must be difficult for ye."

"Yes, but thankfully I'm still close with my ex-wives and I can see the children as often as I'm able.  And I do...every free moment I have."

Conversation continued through the dinner and ranged from personal to business and the subject of the IA investigation came up.

"Don't worry about it Jace.  It's our word against the witnesses.  There's no way it will go against us," Pete assured.

"How can you be so confident?  There was a message for me at the desk to meet that McKendry bitch at IA HQ tomorrow morning."  Jace slammed his fist on the table, toppling over his glass of white wine.

Colleen clicked her tongue as she mopped up the spilled wine.  "I dun like anyone upsettin' m'love like this.  D'ye think a visit from the Irish would get her to back off?"

Jace chuckled and covered her hand with his.  "Thank you, baby, but I think you might better stay out of this."

"If ye insist," she said with a smirk.

Pete laughed.  "That would be a sight.  I do think it's because of Ms. McKendry's new partner you're going back to IA so soon.  He probably wants to gauge your reactions to her questions himself."

"New partner?" Jace asked.

"Mmm...yeah.  And she didn't seem too happy about him either.  Big guy, dark...strange accent that I could not quite place.  Anyway, the whole time she talked...he just watched me like a hawk.  Strange guy."

Jace nodded.  "Well, forewarned is forearmed or something like that."

"I'll just be gettin' dessert," Colleen said, clearing their plates.  Apparently they enjoyed the meal; their plates were as clean as a whistle.  Chuckling, she headed toward the kitchen.  _So, Frank went UC with Shay.  What would make him do that?  Was she in danger...more danger than they first thought possible?_

While Colleen went for the dessert, Jace suggested they wait in the den and have dessert served there where they could be more comfortable.  As they headed toward the room, he stopped to flip through the pile of mail.  Something caught his eye and he ripped open the envelope.  Pete watched the deep furrow develop in his brow as he read over the paper.  It looked like a statement of some kind from his vantage point.

"Excuse me just a moment, Pete.  I'll be right back."  Jace made his way to the kitchen.

Colleen, bowl of pudding in hand, turned, hearing someone enter the room and found Jace standing just inside the doorway, glaring at her.  "Jace?"

"What the hell is this, Colleen?" He thrust the paper at her.

Frowning at his angry tone of voice, she took the paper and glanced at it.  "Tis the bill for the babe's furniture."

"We can't afford this, Colleen!  We talked about this," he yelled, uncaring that his voice carried throughout the house.

"I know we did, darlin', but we need furniture for the babe, and I don'dun want no crap from Kmart.  My babe will ha'ehave the best," she insisted.

"Cancel the order, Colleen.  We can't do it."

"NO! I will no' an' ye can no' make me!"  She stomped her foot for emphasis.  "I gave up everythin' to come here with ye!  My job, my friends...I will no' be givin' up my plans for my babe's future."  In a fit of rage she tossed down the bowl of pudding at his feet, turned and ran from the room.  

The glass bowl shattered and pudding spattered him from head to toe.  "Goddammit, Colleen!" he screamed.

Colleen ran down the hall sobbing loudly only to be caught up in the arms of Jace's partner.  "I...I am...*hic*..."

"Shhh...." he shushed her soothingly and rocked her in his arms while stroking her hair.  "Don't you worry, Colleen.  Things will be fine.  And I'll take care of that bill," he added as he pried the paper from her fist.

"No...it's no' right for ye to..."

"Nonsense.  Jace is my partner...and we look out for our own and our families.  Families come first, Colleen.  I'll handle Jace...all will be well."  He kissed her forehead and gave her a gentle push toward the stairs.  "You go on now...rest.  I need to talk to your husband."

Colleen sniffed and nodded as she headed for the stairwell.  "Thank ye, Pete.  Ye are a godsend."  

--

Pete went to the kitchen and found Jace angrily cleaning up pudding from the floor and himself.  "Jace..."

"Sorry you had to hear that, Pete."

"Don't worry about that.  There is something you should know."

Jace stood to face his partner.  "What is that?"

"If I ever hear you yell at your pregnant wife like that again, I'll teach you the meaning of the word sorry," he threatened.

"Pete..."

"I like you, Jace.  You're almost a brother to me...but I cannot abide a man yelling at his wife, especially when she's pregnant.  Know this...children are our legacy.  There is nothing...and I mean...nothing more important than a child.  You remember that when you think you can't spare a nickel to get what your child deserves."

"I..."

"And I'm also here to tell you...I'm here to help you with that problem.  We'll talk more tomorrow, but I can assure you...your money problems are over."  He slapped Jace on the back and with a nod, turned and left the house.

--

Traditional and Modern Irish recipes found at http://www.ibmpcug.co.uk/~owls/irishlst.htmhttp://www.ibmpcug.co.uk/~owls/irishlst.htm

************

Colleen stood at the washing machine and dryer throwing the soggy clothes into the dryer from the washer.  Tears were running down her cheeks and every now and then she hiccupped.  "Damn ye Jake.." she muttered.

"Baby...?"

"What, come te yell at me s'more?" she drawled out in her thick accent.  "I don't think ye need te be worrying about me right now."

Jake flinched when she threw a pair of his pants into the dryer, the button and zipper clanging loudly against the back of the dryer.  She was so angry and upset that she flinched every now and then.  "I'm worried about you.  And I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"No, ye shouldn't have."  Frankie didn't turn around as both hands stopped and rested on the edge of the washing machine.  "Ye shouldn't have.  Ye should have known that the furniture would be completely paid for."

"Baby, it's not that."  Jake slid up behind her and wrapped his arms around her swollen belly to stroke it protectively.  Judging by her words just now, she was losing Frankie to Colleen.

Frankie shrugged him off and leaned over into the washer.  When she gasped softly and froze, Jake gripped her shoulders gently and pulled her back.  "You shouldn't be doing this.  Here..."

"I'M FUCKING PREGNANT, NO' AN INVALID!"  she yelled at him as he moved her to one side and reached into the basket.  Just when he turned around with a shocked look on his face, she winced and stumbled against the dryer for support.  

Jake immediately gripped her by the shoulders and steadied her.  "Baby, calm down!  You're not doing yourself any good by getting upset."  Gently he guided her to the chair and helped her sit down.  He brushed the hair off of her forehead and leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose.

Frankie sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.  "Go on _Jace, go see to Brunell."_

"He's gone home already darlin'."  Jake knelt down in front of her, his hands resting on her knees as he looked up at her.  "Frankie," he whispered.  "I'm in.  Pete's offered to help us with the finances.  I know he's going to bring me into his little secret tomorrow when I go to work."

Frankie looked down at him.  "Well, it's good te know that.  At least it wasn't in vain that ye screamed at me in front of a complete stranger.  Good te know that I was rather useful to ye tonight."

Jake sighed and rested his head on her knees.  "Please don't do this baby.  You know it was all an act.  It was Jace yelling at Colleen, not Jake at Frankie."

"Act or no', Jake, it's YOU yelling at ME."

Jake took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles tenderly.  "I'm sorry for yelling at you and I was wrong to use you like that."  He kissed her fingertips gently one by one.  "We're that much closer to finishing this now Firecracker.  But I need you, I need you safe and healthy and stress free."

Frankie sighed and looked down again.  She untangled her fingers from Jake's and traced them down his cheek slowly.  "All the furniture I paid for..." she said softly, wincing as the baby kicked her hard in the ribs.  She took his hand and laid it there where the kicking was.  "WILL be paid for when this is done.  Frank and I worked this out before I came on this assignment."

Jake purred contentedly as he felt his baby kick again and again.  Each time he felt it, no matter how many times he'd felt it before, it never failed to stun him.  He was going to be a father!  "I don't give a flying fig about the furniture.  Order a solid gold crib for all I care, so long as you're happy and healthy."  He laid his cheek on her stomach after the baby had stopped it's kicking.

"We never decided if we wanted to know the sex of the baby."

"You never called your mother."

Frankie sighed and put her hands on Jake's head, stroking his hair softly.  "And I won't either.  It's no use to call her."

"Baby, she's your mother.  You should tell her."

"I don't know..."  Frankie's voice hitched slightly as she looked down at the top of Jake's head cradled against her belly.  She still remembered the vile reply she'd received for the wedding announcement sent to her mother.  The hateful letter she'd sent had put Frankie in tears for days with Jake holding her tight trying to calm her down.

"Take one of the cards Frank gave you and find a payphone.  Call her, tell her.  Maybe a grandchild will change her tune towards you."  Jake leaned back and looked up at her.  He could see the fear and doubt in her eyes.  He smiled one of his patented boyish smiles that never failed to turn her insides to mush and leaned forward, kissing her horrendously large abdomen.

Frankie groaned.  He cheated and knew it.  "Alright.  I'll call her tomorrow from the mall."  At Jace's look, Colleen chuckled.  "The neighbor's takin' me there tomorrow for some shoppin'.  She said I can' ha'e this babe without some clothes.  It'll be her present to the baby."

************

To be continued...

Enough Jake for ya, Nicky? ~giggle~


	8. Cherry Bomb

************

"Drugs?" Jace asked incredulously.  "No...can't do it."

"Listen to me," Brunell said as he sat down next to his partner on the bench outside of Derrigan's Deli.  "You need help to get out of your money problems.  I need help with my business."

"It's not that simple, Pete.  I took an oath."

"We all took that oath.  And what do we get for it?  Broken marriages, children who grow up without fathers...a fucking cheesy gold retirement watch."

Jace did not answer for a moment while he plucked at the lettuce on his sandwich.  

"You have a beautiful, if not headstrong, wife.  You have a child on the way.  Give them a future, Jace," Pete reasoned.

"And I say no and you kill me?" He looked up into his partner's face.  

"No, I wouldn't do that.  You're a good man and you've already proven yourself to me.  I trust you with my life.  If you had wanted to take me down, you would have told McKendry I planted that weapon on that man."  

"I won't turn my back on a brother in blue."

"You knew about the coke, too, didn't you?" Pete asked, taking a bite of his corned beef on rye.

"Yes.  I knew there were more than four Kees."

"And still you said nothing."

"You're my partner, Pete.  I won't betray you," Jace assured.

"But will you help me?"

Jace nodded.  "Yes.  I will.  Colleen and the baby deserve things I can't give them.  I don't ever want to fight about money again."

"You'll never have to.  I'm working a deal for the coke.  In the meantime, there are other businesses to handle," Pete admitted.

"Your ladies?"

"That...among other things.  C'mon.  Cherry collects the money from the other women. We need to make sure she stays honest," Pete said, smirking.

************

"You okay?" 

Shay glanced over at Frank behind the wheel of his Silverado.  "Why do you ask?"

"You haven't said two words to me this morning," he said, reaching out to touch her cheek.  "And all the makeup in the world won't hide those dark circles."

"Well, thank you very much, Mr. Max Factor," she replied sarcastically.

"Shay? What's with the attitude?"

"Brenna," she hissed.  "My name is Brenna.  And you are Mike.  Mike Richards.  And I'm tired.  I'm tired of not sleeping the night through.  I'm tired of reaching for the man I love and him not being there.  I'm tired of not being able to hold my children or tuck them in at night.  And ..."

"This isn't easy for either of us."

"Well, until you look like something on the bottom on someone's shoe and I tell you that, Mister...don't tell me how hard you've got it."

He growled harshly and pulled the truck into a parking garage.  He did not stop until he found a darkened, relatively unused area.  He turned off the ignition, pushed the seat back and tilted the steering wheel up as far as it would go.  When he reached out to unbuckle her seatbelt, intent on pulling her over onto his lap, she slapped his hands away.

"Don't touch me."

"Let it out, Shay.  We have work to do and you're no good to anyone like this."

"I'm just tired, Frank.  It's nothing."  She leaned forward and covered her face with her hands.  She felt awful from lack of sleep.  Before they had left the office the previous day, she heard him and Alisha making plans for dinner this evening.  The thought of him seeing another woman, however casually, drove her to distraction and sleep had once again eluded her.  Funny, he had yet to mention his plans with Alisha.  Maybe there had been more to his previous contact with her?

"Why is it when women say it's nothing, it's always something?" He asked in exasperation.

"Maybe it's because they shouldn't have to say anything at all," she replied irritably.  "Just start the damn truck and get me to Miss Cherry Whatshername."

"Not until you tell me what's got your panties twisted."

"Let me spell it out for you, Special Agent Donovan.  A. L. I. S. H. A.  And that spells...slutpuppy."

Frank laughed.  Laughed until he thought he might cry.  "You're jealous."

"Ohhh..." she growled and balled up her fist.  The urge to strike him was overwhelming.

His eyes narrowed.  "Don't even think about it."

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't be upset with the fact that you haven't told me about your _date_?" she demanded.

"I'll give you two.  One...I _was_ going to tell you at lunch after we had seen this Cherry woman.  If I had told you yesterday, you'd get all worked up about it."

"And the second reason I shouldn't be upset with you?"

"Because I love you," he said softly.

"Oh, sure.  Throw some pretty words at the dumb blonde and she's just gonna melt into your arms."  She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

"It's dinner, Shay.  Just dinner.  Nothing else."

"Say the pretty words again," she insisted, glancing over at him.

He reached over and unbuckled her from the seat.  This time she didn't slap his hands away and he pulled her over onto his lap.  

"I love you.  You.  Shay Ashling Donovan.  No one else."  He watched as a smile played on her lips.  "Now, kiss me so we can get back to work."

"Is that an order, Sir?"

"If that's what it takes," he answered playfully.

She sighed in mock resignation.  "Very well, then."  She pressed her lips to his in what was supposed to be a quick kiss as he requested, but as soon as they touched, reality slipped away and the kiss deepened.  Passion, desire, love and loneliness molded the kiss into a promise of fulfillment yet to come and it was several minutes before they forced themselves apart and resumed their journey to see Jameson's sister.  

************

Cody watched as Alex began pacing for ...what? ... the millionth time since they had gone on this assignment.  Boredom was driving her to madness and she was taking him with her.  "Sit down...read something...go work out...go get lunch...just...DO SOMETHING!" he cried irritably.  

Alex's head snapped in his direction.  "Give me a break, Cody.  This just isn't my deal..."

"Hey...I'd give anything if the roles were reversed.  Shay's a lot more fun to work with than you are."  He was rewarded for his insolence by a pillow thrown at his head.

"I think I will go get our lunch."  Alex wandered off to her room to change.

Cody picked up the pillow she had thrown and tossed it back onto the couch just as his cell phone rang.  Assuming it was one of the agents in the field he was surprised when he saw the phone number that showed on the Caller ID.  "Katie?

"Hello, Caleb."

He heard the sigh in her voice and melted to the sound of it.  He wanted to beg her to leave her precious Canyon and stay with him in Chicago, but she had told him she could not find it in her to leave just yet.  That was after spending the six weeks worth of vacation she had stored up with him in Chicago just before they had gone off on this assignment.  He had not seen her for nearly two months now, and although he called her a few times a week, it did not make the loneliness any easier to bear.  He wanted to pour his heart out to her, instead he heard himself saying, "How are things at the Canyon, Kathryn?"

"Fine, just fine," she chirped.

Cody shrunk from the sound of her cheerful voice.  She could not possibly be this happy while they were apart.  She said she loved him, and that he made her feel beyond special.  Like she was the most beautiful, precious jewel in the world.  And she was.  She should not be this cheerful.  "That's great," he said, sounding more cheerful than he felt.

A knock on the door sounded and he yelled, "Alex! Someone's at the door!"

Alex waved to him as she passed and went to the door.

"What was that all about?" 

"Just someone at the door," he replied uncaringly.

"Oh?  who would be visiting while you're on assignment?" she asked.

"Good question," he replied realizing NO ONE would be visiting them.  He turned when he heard someone enter the room and dropped the phone.  "Kathryn?"

Katie grinned and picked up his phone and set it on the table.  "Last time I checked."

Cody jumped up and swept her up into his arms and kissed her fiercely.  "What are you doing here?"

Katie gasped for breath when the kiss broke.  She gently traced a finger along his jaw line.  "I can't sleep...can't eat...I'm lost without you," she admitted. 

"Oh, Good God," Alex said, exasperated.  "I'm outtie.  I'll be back in an hour."  She walked from the room and yelled, "An HOUR, do you hear me!!"  The door slammed behind her.

Cody's gaze wandered slowly down the length of Katie's body.  He thought the blush that formed on her cheeks charming, even though they had become intimate lovers all those months ago during the team's vacation.  

"Caleb..."

"Yes, Kathryn..."

She leaned to whisper something in his ear and giggled when he blushed as crimson as she.  "Well?" she asked.

His response was to haul her over his shoulder and practically run to his bedroom with Katie giggling happily along the way.

************

"What the fuck are they doing here?" Brunell asked worriedly.  

"Who?" 

Brunell slowed the cruiser to a stop several houses back from Cherry's apartment building.  "McKendry and her new Watchdog."

Jake looked over in time to see Frank and Shay disappear into the building.  "Good question.  I have that appointment with them in a couple hours."

"Yeah...and I need to find out what they're doing here.  Stay put...I'll be right back." 

Brunell left the cruiser quietly and Jake watched as he crept up to the back of the building.  Cherry's apartment was on the first floor, toward the back of the building.  He was more than likely going to spy through her window.  He flipped open his cell phone.

--

Frank rapped firmly on the door and waited patiently for it to open.  A sleepy brunette with tousled hair did just that.  She stood unashamedly in the doorway wearing a telling red lace nightgown that more than showed her feminine wares.  "Well, hello, handsome.  You're new here," she purred, moving her hips slowly in invitation.

Shay coughed loudly to make her presence known and received a look of disappointment mixed with irritation from the prostitute.  "Sorry...I don't do three-ways.  Try Delilah down in 4B."

Shay rolled her eyes at the woman.  "Trust me, we're not here for your services.  Are you Cherry Jameson?"

"Yes," she replied, annoyed.

"May we speak with you?  Your brother sent us to see you."

Cherry's eyes grew large and frightened.  At first Frank thought she would slam the door in their faces, but after a moment, she backed into her apartment and they followed her in.

"Why did Mark send you here?" 

"We need to confirm what he told us.  That Officer Brunell runs your prostitution business.  That in order from keeping you from going to jail, your younger brother took the fall for him."

"I...I don't know what you're talking about."

Frank was about to interject when his phone rang.  He flipped it open and recognized the number immediately.  "Excuse me a moment," he said as he stepped away from the two women.

"Richards."

"Frank...Brunell is outside the building.  We were driving up and saw you and Shay enter."

"Very well, Captain.  We'll report back immediately."  He clicked the phone shut and returned to the women.  

"Why protect him Cherry," Shay was saying.  "He sent your brother away and he paid with his life.  Your other brother is now rotting in prison for being in a position more than likely orchestrated by Brunell."

"I'm tellin' ya, Lady...I don't know what you're talking about."

Frank read the fear and panic in the woman.  He took Shay by the elbow and started for the door.  If they got her to talk, with Brunell listening, Cherry was as good as dead.  "We're sorry to have bothered you, Ma'am."  

"Mike, what are you talking about..."

"Let's go, Detective," he insisted as he pulled opened the door and ushered her through it.

When the door closed and they had walked several feet away from the apartment, Shay spoke.  "What the hell was that all about?"

"That was Jake on the phone," he whispered.  "Brunell was listening in from outside the building.  We need her statement and testimony.  If Brunell finds out she talked before we take him down...he'll kill her before she can testify."

Shay nodded in agreement as she climbed into the Silverado's passenger seat.  "Your fears are justified.  She's terrified of the man; it was as plain as the nose on her face.  You can't hide that kind of fear of a man...it's something I know all too well."

Frank glanced over to see her gazing blankly out of the side window.  He knew she was referring to Jorge Espinosa.  To this day she still woke in cold sweats from the nightmare of his touch.  He reached for her hand and held it tenderly.  Although she never turned his way, he felt the gentle squeeze she gave his hand in a silent thank you for his comfort.

************

To be continued...


	9. Phone Calls

'Colleen' stepped into a closed off phone booth and closed her eyes.  She had been incredibly lucky to find one that was like the old fashioned booths that completely closed with a door and four walls.  This was something she had talked with Jake about time and again.  He'd always encouraged her to call and for one reason or another she'd put it off and put it off.  But, the closer she got to her due date, the more often she thought about it.

Looking around, she made sure that she wasn't being watched before swiping the credit card through the reader and punching the access code.  For just such things, Frank had insisted on getting her a supply of pre-paid calling cards.  Frankie dialed the number and waited through the ring tones.  "Yes, Good Morning.  I'd like to speak with Caroline Battles please.  Yes, I'll hold."

Frankie looked around patiently as the nurse put her on hold.  Slowly she slid down the glass wall until she was sitting on the bench in the booth. Her back was beginning to kill her.  For a man as small as he was, Jakehe certainly got her with a humongous child.  Even Shay had said that with LJ she wasn't that big.  Surprisingly, Frankie hadn't gained great amounts of weight elsewhere except her belly.  If she got any bigger, she'd have to have a wheelbarrow to get around.

The phone picking up on the other end interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello, Ma'am?"

"Yes, I'm here."  Frankie kept her voice quiet so that no one outside the booth could hear her.

"Here's Mrs. Battles for you."  There was a slight shuffling and a soft click as her mother put the phone to her ear and hit the earring.  "Hello?"

"M...Mother?"

"Who is this?"

"It's Francesca, Mother.  I... I needed to call you."

"Oh.  The nurse said somebody wanted to speak with me.  If I'd known it was you, I'd have told her not to bother.  What is it you want girl?"

Frankie's eyes prickled with tears.  She had to be mad to suffer this.  But she had to tell her mother.  "I wanted to tell you that... you're going to be a grandmother."

"Got yourself knocked up did you?  Can't say that I'm surprised.  PLEASE tell me that you at least know who the father is."

Frankie hiccupped.  "Yes, I do.  I'm married to him.  Is there any god damned reason that you're being particularly mean to me?"

"You got married? Oh that's right... you sent me that announcement.  Is he on the right side of the law?"

"He's a Federal Agent with the Justice Department, MOTHER!" Frankie hissed. "You probably saw him at Eric's funeral."

There was dead silence for all of five seconds on the other end of the phone.  "You. Will. NOT. Speak. His. Name!  You killed him with your stupidity and as you might not remember, I disowned you at his funeral. I'm not going to be a grandmother, Francesca, for I don't have any children any longer."

"Mother, stop this!"  Frankie had begun to cry.  "He died trying to save my life!  Why do you insist on blaming me for that!"

"Because you are the reason he was simple minded to begin with you silly little girl!  Because of you, MY son is dead!"  She slammed the phone up in Frankie's ear.

"Mother...Mother!"  Frankie's sobs overtook her as she tried to hang up the phone.  She leaned her head up against the opposite wall of the booth and sobbed.  What did she truly expect after all?  However, she got something she didn't expect in the form of a radiating pain across her stomach and the small of her back.  Despite herself, Frankie hissed and jerked upright, bracing her hand against the wall.

"AAAHH!! Oh dear..." she hissed softly as another one rippled across her stomach.  She breathed deeply and slowly trying to calm herself.  She wasn't due for another twothree weeks yet, but the doctor had said there was room for error.

One of the passersby saw the squinched up look of pain on Frankie's face and stopped.  Despite the soundproof booth, he could hear her gasp of pain. "Miss? Miss, are you alright?"  He knocked on the door and tried to get it open.  "Miss?!"

"I... AHH!!"  She blinked slowly, and resumed the heavy Irish accent she'd kept on for the last two months.  She flipped the latch and pushed the door open to face a crowd of onlookers.  "I'm fine.... I just.... need.... oh dear..."

The man reached in and helped her stand up... much to Colleen's chagrin as a sharper pain hit her.  "When are you due?"

"Not... no' for another three weeks yet... My... m'husband... Jace Par...Parker... police... AAHHHOOOOWMYGOD!!!" she shrieked and stumbled to her knees in the man's arms.

"Ok Mrs. Parker.  Sit down and breathe, I'll call for an ambulance and see that your husband gets the word."  He helped her sit down before he flipped open his cell phone.  "Yes, I need an ambulance.  I think we got a woman in labor here."

************

The phone rang on the desk.  The shadows of the blinds from the afternoon's setting sun striped the desk with bands of yellowish orange and black.  There was a woman sitting at the desk, her back to the window as the sun cast her shadow on the desk as well.  A slim hand reached across the desk and picked up the cell phone.  "Hello?"

"You're never going to believe who had the balls to call me this afternoon?"

"Caroline?"

"You got it.  Francesca Marie called me.  Told me I was going to be a grandmother."

The woman at the desk blinked, and then looked down.  Slowly she got up from the desk and moved to stand in front of the window.  "She said that?"

"Oh like you didn't know that already.  I know damned well that you keep better tabs on her than you let on.  If she sneezed you, you'd probably hand her the tissue if you were close enough."

"Caroline, stop it.  What did that girl ever do to you?"  The woman's voice broke a tiny bit.

"What did that girl do to me... you have a lot of nerve to ask me that.  I did you a favor in taking in that little bitch and what did I get for it?  I'm in a wheelchair for god's sake!  And all because of her!  My boy, my baby is dead, all because of her!"

"Caroline!  You are so wrong!  If you are going to blame someone for Eric's death, blame me.  I'm the one who left her in that situation that long.  I could have had her pulled out sooner but I wanted to see what she was made of and get the proof!"

"Oh you sanctimonious bitch.  No wonder that man left you when he found out you were pregnant."

"That was uncalled for.  I can't believe that you're being this arrogant about it.  Look, yes, you did me a favor by taking Frankie in and I'm grateful to you for it.  But damn it Caroline, do you have to be so hateful?"

"You didn't have to live with that girl.  She was a completely disrespectful child.  She was a thief and she's got a rap sheet like nobody's business."

"Yes, I know about the list of crimes.  I've done some checking on her.  I also know that she was given an unconditional acceptance to the FBI Academy, she's a successful Private Investigator, she's married and is a good upstanding citizen."

"Yeah, you say that now.  You didn't know her as a child."

The woman shook her head and sighed softly.  This was a pointless conversation.  "Yes, Caroline, I know that I didn't know her as a child.  I regret it every day that I didn't know her as a child.  But you... you had her and yet you were so hateful to her.  You literally hated her, didn't you?"

"How could I not?  She was never my child."

  
"And I bet you reminded her of that every time you looked at her."  The woman hung up the cell phone and dropped it onto the desk.  Slowly she rubbed her eyes.  What had she done?  She'd given up her only child to a hateful shrew of a woman who didn't love her one shred's worth of human compassion.  She hadn't even shown the girl the least little bit of humanity short of a place to call home.  At least her brother in law was decent to the girl.  He had always treated Frankie like his own, like she was a human being.  But not her sister...  "Oh God, can You forgive me?  I don't know if Frankie could, or if I could ever forgive myself."

****

"Parker's waiting in interrogation room six," Captain George informed McKendry and Richards upon their return to IA HQ.  

Brenna tossed her briefcase on the chair and straightened her shoulders.  "Let him stew a few more minutes."

"What'd you find out from the prostitute?" George inquired.

"She wouldn't talk," Richards replied.  "She's too afraid of what Brunell will do."

"That's an assumption.  You have no proof Brunell's even involved."

"True...we have nothing."

George turned to McKendry.  "Are you ready to give a final report on Brunell?"

"No,' she answered.  "Cherry will talk...just give me a little time."

George sighed in irritation.  "Go see to Parker.  Heads up...Brunell is with him."

Brenna and Mike looked at each other in surprise.  Brenna smiled.  "He's letting us know he's not afraid of us.  Very sure of himself."

"Let's go," Mike said, leading her by the elbow.

Upon reaching the interrogation room, they found Brunell and Parker seated at the small table engaged in a lighthearted discussion.  Richards cleared his throat getting their attention.  "You'll have to wait outside, Officer Brunell."

Pete smiled and patted Jace on the back.  "See ya in a few, partner."  He eased out of his chair and paused in the doorway long enough to bestow a sardonic smile on Brenna. 

"Officer Brunell," she acknowledged.

Richards closed the door and Brunell watched as the scene that would unfold was blocked from his view.

--

"Talk freely, Jake.  Cody checked this place out thoroughly.  We're being watched, but not recorded," Frank informed him, sitting down opposite.

"You get anything from Cherry?" he asked, his gaze sweeping over both Frank and Shay.

"No..."

"Your call stopped us before we pressed her and put her life in danger," Frank admitted.

Jake nodded.  "He's trusting me...wants me to join his operation."

"Got anything yet?" Shay asked.  She watched as Jake contemplated her...something was bothering him.

"We were on our way to collect from Cherry when you two showed up...so nothing I could testify to there.  I don't know where he's keeping the drugs...so nothing solid there."

"He told you about the drugs?" Frank asked.  That was a good sign.  

"Yes...he's working out a deal, but I don't know the details.  I'm hoping he'll be more forthcoming today."  Jake watched Shay watching him.  She was trying to analyze him.  _Yeah, Shay...there are a lot of things going on that you don't know about. _

Shay read it in his eyes...the anger, the dislike.  It tore at her very soul.  She could not hold it back any longer.  "You hate me, don't you?"

Frank frowned and looked from one to the other.  "What?"

"I suppose I do," Jake admitted, looking her in the eyes.  "On some level."

Shay looked away as the tears began to well and blinked them back.  "Okay...I supposed I can understand.  A little of who we pretend to be rubs off...brands us."

"Jake?" Frank asked.

"It's just the role, Frank...the mask you have to put on.  When I take it off...I can still feel its impression," Jake answered.

"Then we have a lot to work out after this is over," he insisted glancing from his friend to his wife, who was hurting beyond words.     

Jake was about to answer when his phone rang.  "Parker." 

The Donovans watched him as he listened to the caller.  Watched his face change from its normal intensity to blatant terror.  

"Jake, what is it?" Shay asked worriedly.

"Fa-Frankie.  She's been rushed to the hospital."

************


	10. The Scare

************

Jake peeked inside the curtain at his sleeping wife.  Out in the waiting room, Brunell, McKendry and her partner paced.  Since dispatch had called Jace to let him know that his wife was being rushed to the hospital, all four of them hadn't stopped to think.  While Jace was in back with Colleen, McKendry and her partner kept their eyes onBrunell.

Jake peeked inside the curtain at his sleeping wife.  Out in the waiting room, Brunell, McKendry and her partner paced.  Since dispatch had called Jace to let him know that his wife was being rushed to the hospital, all four of them hadn't stopped to think.  While Jace was in back with Colleen, McKendry and her partner kept their eyes on Brunell.

"Baby..." Jake whispered.  He hated to see her hooked up to all those monitors and the oxygen tube under her nose.  Last time he'd seen her like this was when she was in that coma.

Frankie's eyes fluttered open at the soft sound of Jake's voice.  She turned her head towards him and smiled weakly.  "I'm OK." she whispered.  Before she could stop herself, the tears started again and she began crying softly.  "I'm sorry..."

Jake sat down on the edge of the bed and picked her up, holding her close to him as she sobbed.  "For what?  You're all right, the doctor said the baby is fine and he has good hopes that you'll deliver in the next week or so.  He did, however, say to keep you on complete bed rest until then."

"Mother... I called my mother." she choked out between hiccups.  "She.. she was so.. hateful...  Jake, she accused... accused me of not knowing who the father was... and..."

Jake snarled softly at Caroline's stupidity and callousness.  "What happened baby... what else?"

"She...  said that I was to blame for Eric... hung... hung up on me.  After that, the pain started..." she cut loose in another round of sobs as Jake held her close.  "I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry for scaring you..."

"It's OK darlin'," he soothed softly.  "Forget about her baby.  She's not worth it anymore.  Listen to me; I don't want you to worry about her anymore.  You just worry about yourself and our baby."  He stroked her hair and rocked her as she calmed down even more.  "Shhh baby, relax.  I'll stay here with you.  Those IA detectives can wait until hell freezes over."

Frank had maneuvered his way past the nurses and doctors and wandered his way to just outside the curtains of Frankie's bed.  He stood there, listening to Jake comfort his wife.  He had a relatively good idea of what had happened.  But as Frankie's friend and Jake's superior, he had to make sure that Frankie was OK.  He cleared his throat and reached for the curtain.  "Excuse me..."

Jake looked up, and then looked past Frank.  Frank nodded and closed the curtain.  "Keep your voices low.  I made sure that the nurses kept everyone out while I was back here.  Frankie, are you alright?"

"She's resting Frank," Jake whispered as Frankie lifted her head off of his shoulder.  

"Hey darlin'," Frankie smiled weakly at Frank.  "I'm OK.  Just a little baby kick is all."

"Baby kicks don't land pregnant women in the hospital." Frank teased and reached out to tug a lock of her hair.

"Well, you can blame my mother for this one."  She groaned and lay back down on the bed.  Jake twisted his hand into hers and stroked the back of it softly.  Frank smiled, brushed her bangs out of her eyes and winked.

"Take the rest of the day, Parker.  Take care of your wife.  We can continue the interview tomorrow."  He winked one last time, bent to kiss Frankie's forehead and then left.

Once back in the waiting area, Mike told Brunell to take the rest of the day off; that he had cleared it with his captain. He then ushered Detective McKendry out to her car.  After the door had closed, she started the ignition and they were on their way back, he told her about Frankie's condition.  "She's fine, had some false contractions.  I only heard some little part about her mother.    Call Alex, bring her in as Colleen's sister and get her the hell out of here until this case is over.  I must have been out of my fucking mind to let her into this."

She reached over a laid a comforting hand on his thigh.  "There's nothing you could have done to stop this.  I have a nasty feeling that she tried to call her mother.  She hasn't spoken to her since when, Eric's funeral?"  At Frank's nod she sighed.  "Yeah, I have a feeling that our dear little Irish tried to call mommie dearest and the call went bad.  When that happened, the stress of the case combined with the upset of her mother's attitude sent her into false labor."

"I don't really care.  She's out of here as soon as Alex can get her out."

"I don't know, Frank.  Think about it.  If Frankie goes, then Jace gets panicky.  I agree, bring Alex in as her sister, but keep her there to watch Frankie.  And she'll have to be in disguise and kept out of sight as much as possible...she has a history with Brunell.  It'd give Jake some comfort to know that Alex is there in case anything happens to Frankie and it gives us one more person to rely on when we make the bust.  We're close Frank, I can feel it."

Frank wasn't so sure.  Things had changed drastically in the last few hours.  He wasn't sure if he could continue to keep things as they were.  "Let me think about it."

************

"Forrester." Shay heard when her call was answered.

"Hey, Code-man.  Miss me?" She laughed.

"More than you'd know, Donovan.  Alex is a cranky bitch when she has to sit in one place for long."

Shay laughed.  "Well, I'm just as cranky on this end.  Put her on...her sitting is over."  When Alex came to the phone, Shay filled her in on her new assignment as Colleen's sister and to get to the Parker's residence as soon as possible.  

"All right, Shay...I got it.  Anything else? Oh wait...Cody wants to talk to you again," Alex said.

"Shay?"

"Um...yeah, Cody.  Who else would it be?"

"BossMan might've grabbed up the phone, ya never know.  Hey...look...can you meet a friend for dinner tonight?"

Shay frowned at the phone.  "You know Frank would never approve you meeting me for dinner."

Cody laughed.  "Just be at Einstein's Food for Thought at 7pm."

"Cody..."

"Just be there, Shay."

She stared at the phone as it went dead and shook her head.  "Cody's losing his mind."

"Was there ever a doubt?" Frank replied.  "Alex all set?"

"All set."  Shay bit her lip.  "Frank?" 

He looked over at her as he pulled into the parking lot of the IA offices.  "Yeah, baby?"

"Can we risk going to see Frankie at the house?  I spoke to the doctor and they were allowing Jake to take her home after a couple hours observation.  I need to make sure she's okay..." 

Shay's eyes pleaded sadly and he fought inwardly knowing it was not the best idea in the world.  Before he could tell her no, she was talking again.

"You know...it wouldn't be all that out of the ordinary if we showed up to check on her...after all, we were there at the hospital without a real reason to be."

Frank blinked as he realized what a slip they had made.  There really had been no real reason for them to follow Jace Parker to the hospital.  "Okay, Ash...just a quick stop."  

They stared at each other for a moment.  Each wanting nothing more than to be in the other's comforting embrace.  A car door slamming nearby broke the moment and the two began the short walk to the office building.  Frank leaned close and whispered, "I'll find a way for us to be alone again, Ash.  I need you."

Shay's breath hitched in her throat at hearing those words.  She nodded and longed to curl her hand around his.  She needed him, too.  More than words could say.  "Make it soon, Tiger..." she whispered in return.

***********

Jace fluffed a pillow before setting it behind Colleen as she settled back on the couch with the help of her "sister" Moira.  Moira had surprised him by being in the house when he had brought Frankie home from the hospital.  It was a good thing Pete was not with him, although he had promised to stop by the house later.  That was who he thought was knocking on the door when the sound came.

"I'll jus' be gettin' tha'," Moira stated with a wink.  

Colleen let out a small laugh and thanked her "sister" as Jace settled into a chair next to her.

Moira checked the peephole before opening the door slowly to the man and woman who stood on the porch.  "Hello," she drawled in her thick Irish accent.  "An' who migh' ye be?"

Mike smiled softly as he lifted a hand toward Brenna.  "Detective McKendry.  Lt. Richards, ma'am.  If it's not too much of a bother, we came to check on Mrs. Parker.  We were with Officer Parker when she was taken to the hospital."

Moira moved away from the door allowing them access.  "Come in then.  Colleen is jus' settlin' down in the den.  Jace is with her."

"Thank you," he replied with a nod as he and Brenna entered the house.  They followed "Moira" to the den.  Frank smiled inwardly at Alex who had donned a deep auburn wig, the hair falling to her shoulders.  Deep green contact lenses disguised the ice blue color of her eyes, as well as the thick black-rimmed glasses she wore.  

"Ye have visitors," Moira informed as they entered the den.  

Jace looked up to find Brenna and Mike standing in the doorway.  "Hey...what brings you two here?"

Colleen noticed Brenna looking around nervously.  "It's okay, Shay...he's not here."

Shay went to Frankie and knelt before her, hugging her softly.  "I've been so worried, Frankie."

"I'm fine, darlin'.  Just fine," she assured with a smile.  "Scared me beyond words, but that was it."  

Shay brushed a lock of hair from Frankie's cheek.  "No more...do you hear me?"

Frank knelt beside Shay and took Frankie's hand.  "That's right, Frankie.  If anything happens to you or the baby...I'll never forgive myself."

Frankie gave his hand a squeeze and smiled brightly.  "You two are the most...do you know that?  You'd risk this case just to check on me?"

"Yeah...well..." Shay began.

Frank chuckled.  "As Shay pointed out to me earlier...we risked it by going to the hospital.  Brenna and Mike had absolutely no reason to follow Jace there."

Moira laughed.  "Tis true.  An' hopefully, the man in question will no' realize it."

"In any case," Jake laughed.  "You two better get going; Pete's due to drop by soon.  I'm sure we can explain you being here...but I'd rather not."

Shay nodded.  "Besides...Mike has a date to get ready for," she said irritably.

"What?!"  Frankie cried.  

"It's nothing..._really_," Frank assured.  "Just dinner with another IA detective."

Frankie, Jake and Alex all looked from one to the other and then at Shay.

She shrugged.  "Yeah...just another IA Agent.  Brunette...with boobs out to here."  For emphasis she held her hands out in front of her chest to give them an indication.

"Oh, stop it," Frank admonished as he gently pushed her toward the door.  

Alex laughed.  Deciding to give Frank a little taste of his own medicine, she said, "All is well...Shay has a date tonight, too." 

Frank looked over at his wife who grinned like a Cheshire cat.  "A date?"

She nodded.  "Yup...a blind date.  I'll give you the details tomorrow."

Close to the door now, they nearly jumped off the floor when they heard a loud knock.  "That'll be Pete," Jake whispered.

Frank nodded indicating to Moira to open the door as Jace made his way back to Colleen's side.  

Moira opened the door saying, "And I'll thank ye no' to bother me sister an' brother at their home again."

"We're very sorry to have intruded," Brenna replied and then turned her attention to the man at the door.  "Officer Brunell.  How nice to see you again."  She smiled at him, noticing the large teddy bear he held in his grasp.  

Brunell nodded at the two as they brushed past him.  He heard McKendry ask her partner to drop her off at the station to get her vehicle...she had dinner plans at "Einstein's Food for Thought" at 7pm.  

"Ye comin' in, Sir?" Moira asked impatiently.  

Brunell turned his attention back to the woman standing at the door.  "Oh...yes.  Sorry."  

************

to be continued...


	11. A Fateful Encounter

Brenna walked into the restaurant expecting to see Cody.  She was completely taken aback when she saw Katie standing at a table in the far corner.   She went to her and immediately was wrapped in a tight, friendly hug.  "Katie...what are you doing here?"

Katie laughed as they settled into their seats.  "I couldn't stay away any longer.  I missed Caleb something fierce."  She shrugged.  "When I got here and he told me about Mike having a date..."

Shay smiled at Katie's use of Frank's UC name.  Apparently Cody had made her understand how important it was not to let anyone hear her say their real names.  Shrugging she said, "yeah, well...he's just my partner; there's no reason he shouldn't go out and have fun."

"Oh, please.  There's no reason as your partner he couldn't go out and have fun with you," Katie insisted.

Shay laughed.  "Funny thing is, I've thought the same thing a time or two.  He's just too afraid to let it interfere with the job."

Katie giggled.  "Ah...but the fact that he would want to...that's a nice thought.  You know that don't you?  Cody said he's been miserable."

Shay smiled.  "So he says...but damn it all, girlfriend.  How can he look the way he does if he's so miserable?  I look like something the cat dragged in."

"That's not true, Brenna.  You look great...just a little tired.  You've been working too hard."  

She smiled at her friend and decided to change the subject.  "Enough about me...how are things with you and Cody?"

Katie blushed a bit and smiled.  "I'll still never understand how he came to mean so much to me.  But that night...at the Black Canyon...during the storm...he was like my knight in shining armor."

Shay smiled.  She knew that feeling quite well.  "How so?"

Katie laughed.  "Oh you know...he saved me from that dreaded nightmare.  I don't know...when I woke up and he was there...his voice was such a comfort.  It just wrapped around my spine and I was lost."

Shay nodded.  "So you've decided to stay in Illinois then?"

Katie stared at her friend for the longest time before answering.  "I wasn't sure I could leave the Canyon until...well...we've been apart for so long.  I realized if it was a choice between leaving my beloved Canyon and leaving a man who makes me feel like a queen...there was no difficulty in making my decision.  I've put in applications at a couple state parks and I'm waiting for an answer.  But even if I don't get a job that I want....I can't leave him, Brenna."

"Good...you've come to mean a lot to us...all of us.  And...like it or not...you're stuck with this extended family of ours."  Shay laughed.  They really had become more like a family and it scared the hell out of Frank.  He feared he would not be able to make the hard choices when he had to make them.  His fear was unfounded, because he had made them time and time again.  He did not like them, but he made them.  When he needed support or comfort for his actions, she made sure she gave him what he needed and sometimes more.

She and Katie chatted throughout their eggplant lasagna and a few hours later they walked out to the parking lot and said their goodbyes.  Neither noticed the figure that followed them from the restaurant or the vehicle that pulled out a few cars back from Shay as she made her way back to her apartment.

************

Turning off the engine of her Celica, Shay's shoulders slumped under a blanket of depression.  Another night alone, without Frank's tender embrace, without the laughter and love of her children.  Disheartened, she made her way toward her apartment.

She slid the key into the lock and was about to turn the knob when a hand came from behind and clamped over her mouth.  She was roughly spun around and pinned up against the wall.

Her eyes widened in recognition.  Brunell.  His body held her against the wall, one arm was pinned by his hip, the other held forcibly within his iron-tight grip.

His eyes narrowed to a slit.  He had not realized how much he had wanted this woman...her soft curves felt delicious up against the hard plains of his muscles.  "Don't scream and I'll take my hand away."  He stared unwaveringly into her eyes waiting for her response and when she finally nodded her agreement, he slowly moved his hand from her mouth.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered demandingly.  "What do you want?"

"Why...I thought you knew, beautiful Brenna," he said as he nuzzled her neck, his body still pressing firmly against hers.   He moved his forearm to her neck, pressing just enough to know she need not try to fight.  He removed his other hand from her arm to grope her breast roughly.  "I know you want me..."

Shay closed her eyes for a moment in sheer disgust when his hand closed over her breast.  His touch was painful...bruising.  "Stop this...please."

His mouth was a mere breath from hers as his hand slid from her breast to her hip and then slid possessively to the juncture of her thighs.  "Yes...you want me," he panted before crushing his lips to hers.  

  
His kiss was abusive and harsh.  Tears of frustration welled in her eyes and when he forced his tongue between her lips she drew back roughly and cracked her head on the brick facade.  

"Give it to me, pretty lady.  Let me come inside you," he begged as he pressed his already hard member into her thigh.

Her mind raced as she struggled against him.  He took the movement as an invitation and shifted his stance slightly as he bent his head to bite down on her nipple through her clothing.  Her cry of pain only spurred him on more.

The feel of his teeth on her person forced her to work past her initial fear.  Instinctively and with a swiftness she was unaware of, she lifted her knee to smash into his groin.  She felt an uncontrollable amount of satisfaction when he screamed in pain and doubled over, clutching at the organ he pressed so proudly into her thigh moments before.  With no remorse whatsoever, she raised her knee and connected with his forehead sending him backwards onto the ground.

Her chest heaved roughly with each breath.  Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she pulled her gun from her handbag.  Aiming at the fallen man, she threatened.  "Get up...crawl...I don't fucking care how you do it...but leave.  Leave now...or I'll shoot you.  And by God...I will aim at what you are clutching in your hands."

Brunell looked up and read the truth of her intentions in her eyes.  "We could have been good together," he croaked as he forced himself to his knees.  "I would have given you the world."

"GET OUT!!" She screamed.  

Across the dark courtyard, doors could be heard opening and realizing he had no other choice, he pulled himself to his feet and with one last glance in her direction, he limped as best he could to his vehicle some blocks away.

When he disappeared out of sight, Shay collapsed against the door.  Whimpering as the fear returned full force; she turned the key in the lock and slid through the door.  Once inside, she leaned heavily against the wall as she set the alarm system and then made her way to the bathroom.

She felt him still, over every inch of her body.  She felt covered in filth.  Diseased.  Tainted and unclean.  Her body wracked with quiet sobs as she ran to the toilet, barely making it to the bowl before the heaves began and she wretched repeatedly until she fell to the floor exhausted.

When the waves of nausea had calmed enough, she pulled herself to her knees and leaned over the bathtub to turn on the shower.   Making the water as hot as she could stand, she stripped down to nothing and stepped into the almost scalding water.  

Sobbing and scrubbing herself raw from head to toe, she did not stop until the water began to cool some thirty minutes later.  Stepping out of the shower, she grabbed her fluffy cream-colored terrycloth robe and wrapped it around her as she made her way to the bedroom.  Curling up into a fetal position on the king-sized bed, she fell into a fitful sleep.

_"Eh, querida...you like that..."___

_"No," she whispered, trying to push him away.___

_"Tell me how much you like this..."___

Whimpering and crying, her head tossed from side to side as she fought an invisible foe.

_"SAY IT, beech!" His open hand smacked across her face with his demand while she lay powerless beneath him.___

_"No...no more, please.  Don't...don't beat me again.  I l-love it, Jorge.  You...feel so good inside me."___

_"That is more like it, querida.  Now...show me how much you love to feel me..."___

Shay sat up with a start.  Covered in a cold sweat, she had not had the nightmare of her ordeal with Jorge surface for quite some time.  Not since Frank's cousin had committed those grisly murders.  

She could not hide from her nightmares.  Could not hide from the truth of what she had done while she was in Colombia.  What she let him do to her.  What she had become for her government.  She crawled off the bed onto the floor..._no place to hide_.

************

"Good morning, Mike," Alisha chirped brightly as she entered the IA offices.  She waited until she reached his desk before she said; "I had a really good time last night.  You're a wonderful dancer."

He smiled thinly.  "Thank you, I had a good teacher."

"Oh...and who was that?"

Tired of pretenses and worrying about Shay, who was two hours late for work, he said irritably, "My wife."

"You're married?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes, I'm married."  He knew he was speaking out in irritation, but he was past caring.  "She's still back in Chicago...she'll be moving here as soon as she sells the house."

"Why didn't you...you're not wearing a ring," she spat.  

He shrugged.  "I never have."  In truth he always wore one; had not taken it off since the day he and Shay were married.  Not until he came to this assignment as Mike Richards.

"Is that why...why..."

Frank smiled wryly.  It was not the only reason why he would not touch her, but there was no good reason to hurt her feelings deliberately.  "Yes...that's why.  I love my wife and would never betray her like that."

Alisha nodded in defeated acceptance.  "Where's Brenna?"

"A good question.  One I might ask myself," Captain George said from behind Alisha.

Frank looked up at George.  "I was just coming to ask if she'd called in.  I've tried to call her apartment and her cell phone, but there's no answer."

The Captain looked thoughtful for a moment.  "I'll have the 6th send a squad car."

Frank stood, shaking his head.  "If it's all the same to you, Sir...she's my partner.  I'll go."

George nodded.  "Call me as soon as you get there."

Frank read the genuine concern the other man held for 'Brenna' and nodded.  "Count on it."

--


	12. Shay's Torment

--

Fishing the keys to her apartment out of his pocket, he unlocked the door and entered quietly.  He noticed the alarm was still on and punched the code to disarm.  Glancing around the darkened interior, he saw no sign of movement in the outer rooms of the spacious apartment. 

He passed the bathroom, the light still on and the clothes she had worn lay haphazardly on the floor.  Quietly, he opened the bedroom door.  The bed was still made, although the bedspread was mussed.   "Ashling?" he whispered.  Where was she?

His gaze moved around the room until he spied her.  She was huddled in the corner of the room between the nightstand and a large dresser.  Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her forehead rested on her folded arms.  

He moved to her quickly, kneeling down in front of her.  When she made no acknowledgment of his presence, he lightly touched her shoulder.  He was unprepared for the screech of fear and her subsequent lashing out, which caught him roughly on the chin.  He fell back onto his rear with a loud thud.

He caught her flailing arms.  "Ash...Ash...calm down, baby.  It's me..." he offered soothingly.

She quieted slowly as recognition set it and gazed at him wide-eyed, the fear still evident in the murky blue depths.  In the struggle her robe had fallen open and he saw the large darkened bruise above her knee.  He cupped her chin tenderly and could see her bruised lips.  "Baby...what happened to you?"

The nightmare still behind her eyes; it was all she could see.  "Ha-Ha—Jorge...he did...did the most...awful things..." she trailed as a fresh round of sobs overtook her.

He pulled her onto his lap and rocked her gently.  "Baby...he's gone.  He can't ever hurt you again.  Now...tell me who did this to you."

"I...I...was his WHORE!" she screamed and punched at his chest.  

Again he caught her wrists and tried to calm her.  "My God, Ashling...baby, you've got to tell me what happened to you."  He had never seen her this bad, and it tore him to pieces.  "Baby...baby...it wasn't your fault.  Remember that...we've been all over this.  You did what you had to do to survive.  And I thank God every day that you did."  He released her wrists and pressed his palms to her cheeks.  "We would never have found each other if you hadn't.  And I'm nothing without you, _mon cadeau_."

Her struggling lessened, but her breathing was rough and unsteady.  Her chest heaved with the effort and the robe fell open further, exposing her breasts fully.  "Oh dear God," he whispered, appalled as he caught sight of the bite mark impression around her nipple.  

She tore her face away from between his hands and looked away.  He was disgusted with her.  She was disgusted with herself.  "You hate me," she whispered through her tears.  

He could not tear his eyes away from the mark.  "I...I..."

"You do...you blame me..."

Hearing her voice, tortured and defeated, he tore his gaze from her bruised breast and looked into her face.  "Never...never would I hate you.  Never would I blame you.  Do you feel this?"  He placed the palm of her hand to his chest, covering his heart.  "It beats only for you, my beautiful Ashling."

She shook her head, unable to believe him. 

He touched his forehead to hers, their eyes locked onto one another's.  "_ Le soleil, la terre, la lune; ils vivent seulement avec la force de notre amour. Sans notre amour; sûrement ils brûleraient et mourraient."_

Shay hiccupped as a sob caught in her throat.  Such beautiful words; she knew he meant every one of them.  Knowing that and that she had let someone touch her, no matter how unwillingly killed her inside.  

He tenderly wiped her tears and whispered, "I failed you, Ash.  I'm your husband...I'm supposed to protect you.  Instead, I was off on some ridiculous fake date."

She shook her head.  She could not, would not let him blame himself for this.  "Dans tout l'univers, il y a qu'une zone de sécurité. Et quand je ne peux pas être dans vos bras, je porte votre amour avec moi. Toujours."

"Oh, Ash..." he placed his hands on either side of her neck and stroked her cheeks softly with his thumbs.  His eyes welled with tears and his heart felt so large with its love for her that it might burst from his chest.  

"Kiss me, Frank.  Kiss me and make it all go away..." she whispered.  

He touched his lips to hers softly, a caress so tender it felt like a silky breeze against her skin.  When he deepened the kiss, she melted against him as the comforting warmth of his kiss and touch bathed her in a love that cleansed her down to her very soul.

He shifted enough so that he could move to his knees and then lifted her as he stood and carried her to the bed.  He tossed the covers aside and laid her down gently.  He needed to call Captain George, not to mention letting Cody know what was going on.  What was going on?  He still did not know who had hurt her.

"Don't go," she pleaded in a small voice.  

"I'm not going anywhere, Baby," he assured her.  He lay down next to her and gathered her into his arms.  Whispering words of comfort and love, he waited until she drifted off into a peaceful sleep before he reached for the phone to call George and tell him Brenna had a run in with someone and as soon as she felt up to questions, they would be coming into the office.

--

Le soleil, la terre, la lune; ils vivent seulement avec la force de notre amour. Sans notre amour; sûrement ils brûleraient et mourraient  = The sun, the earth, the moon; they live only with the force of our love.  Without our love; surely they would burn out and die.

Dans tout l'univers, il y a qu'une zone de sécurité. Et quand je ne peux pas être dans vos bras, je porte votre amour avec moi. Toujours. = In all the universe, there is but one safe haven.  And when I cannot be in your arms, I carry your love with me.  Always.

************

to be continued...


	13. Going Down

************

Time passed slowly while she slept quietly in his arms.  He tenderly smoothed the soft strawberry blonde locks from her cheek and pressed a small kiss to her forehead.  "I promise you this, Ashling," he whispered.  "Whoever did this to you will pay dearly."

_Did this to me?_ The words echoed around in her brain until reality crashed through and she bolted straight up and knocked heads with Frank in the process.

He grunted loudly as their foreheads cracked together.  Rubbing his brow he watched his wife scurry from the bed as if nothing happened.  "Shay?"

She never acknowledged him, instead ran to the closet and grabbed a tan pantsuit and began dressing quickly.  With one leg halfway in a pants leg, she reached for her cell phone.  "Alex?  Yeah...yeah...grab Jake and checkout Brunell's ex-wife's place.  No...the one in Wilshire, it's closer.  Uh-huh...no...I'll explain later.  Just hurry!"

She scrambled into the rest of her clothing before noticing Frank still lay on the bed gaping at her like she had grown a second head.  "Get up, Donovan...let's go!"

Frank moved to the edge of the bed and grabbed her by the waist and yanked her down onto his lap.  "For Christ's sake, what the hell is going on!"

"Not now, Frank...no time.  We've got to get to the other ex-wife...the one in Lincoln."  She pushed out of his arms and slid into a pair of tan pumps.  When he still had not moved, she grabbed his hands and tugged him to his feet.  

Without waiting, she hurried out of the apartment, grabbing her gun along the way out.  He had to run to keep up with her and found her waiting at his truck. "Shay..."

"Hurry...time's a wastin'," she growled.

He frowned and jumped into the truck and started the engine.  When she was safely buckled up beside him, he headed where she demanded.

Nearing the house in the Lincoln subdivision, he glanced sideways at her.  She stared straight ahead, nervously pulling at her fingers.

"Gonna tell me what this is all about?  Or even what happened to you last night?" he asked softly.  Her emotions were too raw and if he voiced his irritation at being kept in the dark, he might send her into an emotional outburst.  Asking calmly might have the same results, but he needed to know what was going on.

"He's on the run...we'll be lucky to catch up to him before he leaves town," she whispered, refusing to make eye contact with him.

"What makes you think he's on the run?" he asked as he made the turn just before the subdivision.  

"He'll be expecting to be arrested...he has no idea..." she trailed.

"No idea?" he prodded as he turned into the subdivision. 

"Park out of sight," she suggested.

He stopped the truck two blocks from the Brunell household and shut off the engine.  "Now...tell me why he's on the run," he demanded, cupping her chin in his hand, demanding she give him an answer.

"He has no idea..." she wrenched her face out of his soft grasp and stared out of the front window, "that I haven't reported him for assault and battery and attempted rape."

Frank clutched the steering wheel with both hands until his knuckles turned white.  He tried to breathe, but could not force his muscles to take in air.  He felt like he had been punched in the gut and all the air was knocked out of his lungs.  

"Frank," Shay whispered, placing a hand on his arm.  "Tiger..."

He was beyond hearing, beyond reasonable thought.  And when he saw the movement to the side of Brunell's house...he knew...knew without a doubt that it was the bastard that had harmed his wife.  He was no longer the government agent, the law enforcer, but a man out to avenge the misdeed done to the woman he loved more than life itself.

He was out of the truck and halfway to Brunell before Shay could blink.  She ran after him, but was distracted by an oncoming vehicle that screeched to a halt in front of her.  Jake and Alex jumped from the vehicle and ran to meet Shay.  

"The house was empty.  Cleaned out completely," Jake informed her.  

Shay nodded and pointed in the direction Frank ran.  "He's here!"  The three raced to the back of the house in time to see Frank lunge at Brunell, while emitting a guttural howl, and tackle him at the waist.  

The two men hit the ground forcefully, knocking them apart from each other.  Frank was the first to his feet and watched Brunell slowly rise to his knees.  He did not want to arrest him; he wanted to punish him.  "Get up, you fucking bastard!" 

Brunell laughed maniacally at the obvious fury in McKendry's partner. He must have a yen for his partner to be acting like this.  He looked over to see Jace standing with McKendry and the third person; she looked familiar...Jace's sister-in-law.  He realized he had been set up.  He was going down in a big way, so why not make a few people squirm.  "What's the problem?  Your partner wanted me...I wanted her..."

Frank didn't let him finish; he smashed a right hook into Brunell's cheek and nose and took pleasure in seeing him bleed.  "Get up, or by God..."

"Yeah...she wanted me, man," Brunell continued spewing filth while he wiped the blood from his nose.  "Begged me to teach her to cum...begged me on her knees while she sucked me clean."

Shay heard his vile accusations and nearly wretched where she stood.  Alex noticed the color drain from her face and went to her side, supporting her with an arm around her waist.  

"I never..." she trailed off. 

"Shhh...no one thinks you did, sweetie," Alex soothed. 

The thought, the visualization of Brunell's words sent him over the edge.  In his mind's eye he saw the man's hands on his wife's body.  Touching her, feeling her...biting her.  In a rage he had never felt before Frank launched himself onto the other man and landed punch after punch to the man's face until Jake dragged him forcibly off of Brunell.

Drawing in air, ragged and furious, his chest heaved from his exertion and the rage that still flowed through his veins.  Brunell's face was a bloodied pulp, but Frank still wished to make the man suffer.  

Jake held Frank back when he made another move at the fallen Officer.  "Don't do it, Frank.  If you kill him...what will that get you?"

Frank seethed and glared at Jake.  "Nothing...nothing but satisfaction for the harm done to my wife!" he screamed at the younger man.  "Now, get out of my way, or I'll lay you out next to him."

Jake heard Brunell ground out the word "wife" in astonishment before he passed out.

Shay pulled away from Alex and moved to block Frank.  She felt physically ill from the sight of Brunell.  His blood did not bother her one iota, but the thought of his hands on her body...his mouth on her skin revolted her to the point of madness.  Still, she would not let her husband jeopardize his career for the creature that now lay motionless on the ground.

"Don't do it, Tiger," she pleaded.  "And don't say you're doing it for me.  God knows I want him to pay for what he's done...but not like this.  Not by risking you and your career."

Frank looked into her eyes and tried to calm himself, if for only her sake.  "The things he said..."

Shay cupped his face in her hands and caressed his cheeks lovingly.  "Lies, baby.  Please tell me you don't believe the things he said."

Frank shook his head.  "No...no baby, I don't.  Just hearing him say it...the thought of it..."

Shay flung her arms around him and hugged him fiercely.  "Never...never do you hear me. _ Vous êtes mes et seulement_."

Frank wrapped her in his embrace and rocked her gently in his arms.  "_ Et vous êtes ma vie_."  He kissed the top of her head softly before looking over at Jake and Alex.  "Call it in and get this piece of shit out of my sight."

--

Vous êtes mes et seulement – you are my one and only.

Et vous êtes ma vie – and you are my life.

************

to be continued...


	14. Doctor Visits

************

Hours later found everyone gathered at the Parker residence.  Jake and Alex had gone by Cherry Jameson's apartment and she agreed to testify to the illegal activities she knew about Brunell.  Prostitution, drug trafficking and illegal arms sales.  She surprised everyone by producing the six kilos of cocaine she was stashing for him.  

"So...I had a UC op going on right under my nose," Captain George stated unbelievingly.  "Damn...what did you say your name is?"

"Shay."

"I'm very sorry for what happened to you," George said sorrowfully.

"What did happen, anyway?" Frankie asked from her position reclining on the couch.

Shay's eyes clouded with unshed tears and was never so thankful when Frank pulled her off the arm of the chair she was perched on and onto his lap.  She laid her head wearily on his shoulder and did not answer Frankie's question.

"Frank?  I mean...those comments Brunell made at his house...." Alex said softly.

Frank hugged Shay to him all the while stroking her hair.  "Brunell attacked Shay last night...but from what she's told me...she got the better of the bastard," he added, kissing her forehead softly.

Shay hiccupped and a hand flew to her mouth.  "Ohmygod...I'm going to be sick again."  

The occupants of the room never had a chance to comment before Frank was headed toward the half-bath off the kitchen with Shay held firmly in the cradle of his arms.

All eyes questioned them silently when they retuned to the den and Frank sat back down in the chair he had fled.  He refused to let loose of Shay, even though she tried to move from his chair.  "Stay put," he said, sitting her firmly on his lap.  "I'm never letting go of you."

A pale and ill Shay laughed tiredly.  "Well, that's just going to be fun when we stop at the rest areas on the way home and you go in the ladies room with me."

Frank chuckled.  "Well, okay...maybe I'll let you go once in a while."

"Shay?" Frankie questioned with a twinkle in her eye.  "You got something to tell us?  Like maybe we'll be seeing another baby Donovan in a few months?"

Frank shifted enough to look into his wife's face, but knew her answer from the sad look she carried.  

"No, Frankie-girl.  I've had my regular monthly...no indications of any kind."

"Oh," she replied.  "I'm sorry, sis...it's just..."

Shay smiled weakly.  "It's okay...really.  I think it's just nerves.  It...the ah...brought back a lot of bad memories."

Frankie's hand shifted out of Jake's hand to her stomach. Her eyes narrowed just a breath as she felt a tiny twinge in the small of her back. She closed her eyes and breathed deep for a moment, hoping it would pass and was just another leftover of the false labor.****

Jake moved to stand behind the chair the Donovan's occupied.  He placed a tender hand on Shay's head and when she looked up, he said, "I'm so sorry, Shay.  Can you ever forgive me?"

Shay reached up and curled her fingers in his hand.  "Uncle Jake...there's nothing to forgive.  I love you."

Another twinge hit Frankie, a little more insistently this time. She sucked in a soft breath, her lower lip pinched between her teeth. This one had to pass too.... didn't it?

"I love you, too, Shay.  No more...okay.  No more."

"Trust me...no one will force her to do this again," Frank assured, glaring at Deirdre.  She had flown down immediately after receiving the call from Frank that Brunell had been arrested.   

Suddenly Frankie sucked in a ragged breath as what felt like a right hook hit her in the small of her back... "ow..." she whimpered.  Immediately she grabbed blindly for anyone's hand she could.  Deirdre was closest and put her hand in the young woman's.  Frankie squeaked and Deirdre had to bite back a yelp as the woman's iron grip nearly crushed her hand.

"Frankie?" Jake asked in a panic, kneeling beside her.

"Ooohhhhh Jake... I think.... we might.... ooowwww.... ambulance... hospital... baby... NOW!"

"Frankie? You sure?" Alex asked as Frank dialed 911.

"Alex... " Frankie grabbed Alex by the front of her blouse and yanked her down nose to nose. "Get... me... " she hissed at a sharp contraction radiating across the small of her back around her belly. When it subsided, she opened her grey eyes and snarled. "Get me to a hospital NOW or YOU get to deliver this baby!"

************

Frank was pacing the hallway. Every now and then Cody and Katie would try and get him to sit down. But, with Shay seeing one of the emergency room doctors and Jake and Frankie in the delivery room, his mind was on anything but relaxing.

"For the love of God Frank, sit down!" Deirdre sighed in exasperation. "You're going to wear me out!"

"I can't help it Deirdre. Francesca is like a little sister to me and this hasn't been an easy time for her you know. Add to that my wife isn't feeling well at all. So, forgive me if I'm less than worried about how exhausted you are."

Deirdre sighed and left Frank to pace the hallway. She stopped at the nurse's station and asked for some information. "Yes, Mrs. Shaw? I'm part of the group here waiting to hear how she's doing."

"Ma'am, you'll have to wait until the doctor comes out. I can't give that information to anyone but her immediate family. And, seeing as her husband is in with her.." The nurse gave her a shrug and wandered off to do her rounds. Deirdre sighed and put her head in her hands. Some things weren't so simple anymore.

--

While Frank was upstairs, Shay was in the ER exam room waiting to hear what the doctor had to say about her illness and vomiting spells. No way she could be pregnant, she'd gotten her period earlier. Maybe she'd gotten a stomach virus along the way. Maybe the incident with Brunell's attack had set her mental balance off and this was the result.

"Mrs. Donovan?" the doctor that came in had the most delicious accent. When she'd first met him, she had to do a double take. He was a dead ringer for her husband. She'd heard the nurse say that he was from Greece and newly arrived to the hospital.

"Yes? Do you know what's wrong with me?"

"Yes Ma'am, I do." He smiled compassionately and settled down on the edge of the bed to tell her.

--

"That is IT!"

Jake ignored Frankie's snarl. For someone who had been the sweetest thing for the last eight and a half months, his wife had all of a sudden turned into the Wicked Bitch of The West. Shay had warned him that giving birth would change his loving and sweet wife into a raging ogre.

"Mrs. Shaw, push when the doctor tells you, not when you have a contraction," the nurse warned her again. "You're only making this worse on you and the baby."

"Then YOU have the fucking babe an' let me go back te being the Private Investigator!" Frankie snarled out in that thick Irish accent. "I'm tired, I'm sweaty, I'm as huge as a whale and I GOD DAMNED HURT! You GET tha' doctor in here and you GET this baby delivered!"

"Francesca... baby calm down. They're doing the best they can... URK!" He winced as Frankie grabbed him by the throat and pulled him down to face her.

"You e'er touch me again and there will be no more babies!" she hissed. But her tirade was cut off by another contraction. Frankie squealed in pain and Jake was right there with her. The doctor and the nurses came to the decision that this was it.

"Push Frankie! One more and your baby will be here. Did you want a boy or a girl Daddy?"

"Doesn't matter... just so long as it's healthy and Frankie doesn't kill me." Jake grinned.

"Oh knock it off!!" Frankie snarled in mid-push. "It's a god damned baby and...." she growled out the rest of her tirade, he knees up under her armpits and her secrets exposed to the world as little baby Shaw came squalling and screaming into the world.

"Congratulations Mom and Dad, you've got a little girl!"

Frankie fell back onto the bed with a groan. Jake paid no attention to the tears on his cheeks as he leaned over to kiss his wife. She smiled weakly and grabbed him by the shirt again to pull his nose down to touch hers. "Next time," she whispered, "YOU get to have the baby. Now, go tell Uncle Frank and the others so he'll stop worrying."

Jake nodded and waited long enough to see his daughter and hold her. When Jessica Katalina Shaw had been taken off to the nursery and Frankie off to her own room, Jake made his way out to the waiting room. By then, Shay had come up from the Emergency Room and joined Frank, Cody, Katie, Alex and Deirdre. "It's a girl!"

************

Epilogue to follow...stay tuned!!! 


	15. Epilogue

Thanks to everyone for all of your support!  It means the world to us – TheDreamyOne and Gypsy

************

Epilogue --

Frank followed Shay into the dark apartment she had rented for the duration of their mission and watched as she solemnly tossed her keys onto the table just inside the door.  She had been quiet since rejoining him the waiting room at the hospital.  She perked up only when she was with Frankie, Jake and their baby girl.  He sighed loudly.  Why would she not tell him what was bothering her.  What had the ER doctor told her?

Shay walked toward the bedroom and paused midway when she heard Frank's sigh.  She was glad he had agreed to bring her here.  She needed to be alone with him.  She needed quiet.  Even the hospital held too much chaos.  "Something bothering you, Tiger?"  She resumed her trek to the bedroom.

He stared at her as she walked away, disbelieving that she could actually ask him that question.  She had been ill almost constantly from the day she was attacked.  More tired than anything, but she was hardly able to hold down food.  He could not hide the fact that it frightened him.  

As long as he had known her, he had never seen her like this.  Both of them were sure it was her nerves and the trauma she had been through, but she finally acquiesced to his plea that she go see a doctor in the emergency room while they waited for Frankie to give birth.  In his worry he had even called Monica, who suggested that if there was nothing physically wrong with her, she should talk to a therapist.  Monica would recommend someone if they felt the need.  

He strode quickly to her side and swept her up into his arms and carried her over the threshold like a groom would carry his new bride.  He smiled down at her lovingly as she wound her arms around his neck and smiled up at him.

"Put me down, Tiger," she said, giggling.

He chuckled and laid her down on the bed gently, as if she were precious cargo that should not be jostled.  He looked at her adoringly and asked, "Do you need to sleep, Ash?  Or would you like some company?"

Shay slid aside to make room for him and patted the bed invitingly.  He lay on his side and bent his elbow to cradle his head in his hand.  She turned on her side; legs bent at the knee, to face him and traced the line of his jaw.  "The doctor said I was fine...there's nothing wrong with me."

"Is there a reason for the way you've been feeling?" he asked, kicking off his shoes.  He bent his leg at the knee and slid it in between her knees.  

She nodded.  "Uh-huh.  Remember the last night we were together in Chicago before we came to Peoria?"

"Sure," he grinned.  They had spent the entire night making love and neglected sleep completely.  Neither wanted the night to end.  Neither wanted to leave the other's arms.  It was a night he would never forget.

"Well," she trailed a finger from his chin down to his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt.  "That was one helluva going away present you gave me."  With his shirt unbuttoned to the waist, she slowly tugged it loose from his slacks.

"Yes...it was some night, Ashling."  Her hand was now at his belt, unclasping it and pushing it to the side.  "Are you really up to this, baby?"  Heavens knew he was.  It was something he could not hide when she eased his zipper down.

Shay licked her lips at the sight of him.  Suddenly, she was not feeling so ill any longer.  "Yeah, it was some night...but I was talking about the gift you gave me."  She slid her fingers inside his slacks and wrapped around him, feeling his silky hardness.

He moaned at the mind-blowing feel of her touch and barely choked out, "Gift?"

"Mmmm Hmmm," she murmured as she captured one of his nipples between her lips and sucked tenderly.  She shifted to look up into his eyes, already darkened and glazed with his feelings of rapture.  "A son, I believe...I know in my heart."

"A-ah..." he stammered as her hand moved over him.  "A...son?  But...you sa-said..."

She nipped his chin playfully.  "It's not uncommon.  That's why there are some women who never suspect they're pregnant for months."  She smiled lustfully as he moaned deep from within his chest when she stroked him, circling the smooth tip with her thumb.

"Ash," he growled, pulling her hand away and rolled her underneath him.  "Why didn't you tell me in the hospital?"

She smiled wickedly.  "Because _this_ time I wanted us to be alone...so we could celebrate in a special way.  Are you happy?"

He kissed her deeply before replying.  "More than you'll ever know, my darling Ashling.  I was so afraid you were seriously ill.  A child...another baby," he said, his voice edged with awe.  He nuzzled her neck, kissing her most sensitive spot.  "I love you.... and thank you for this idea of celebration."

"Mmmm, love you, too" she purred, loving the feel of his hands on her body and his lips suckling her neck.  "Now...about this celebration..."

"Let's get to it, babe," he replied, helping her remove her clothes.

"That's my man...ready to protect and serve."

"Yes, ma'am."  

Shay grinned, noting his salute was not with his hand.

--

~finis~


End file.
